Of Warblers and Songbirds
by MysteriousJ
Summary: How they fell for each other was something that had taken them both a long time to notice, But when it happened they couldn't stay away from one another. A love story that was born through an unusual friendship. Takes place during 03/05 "The first Time" and/to 03/14 "On My Way"
1. Chapter 1

_Of Warblers and Songbirds_  
_In my mind finchel doesn't exist… to bad Ryan Murphy thinks differently. So here in my playground Finn never proposed to Rachel and they broke up some … ANYWAYS I was in the mood for this pairing._

_A/N: First off I would like To say I had written part of this story back when glee was on its weeks off. I haven't had time to write more until now since it is summer. So this is my Summer project. First off this story Goes from the past and the present. The first few chapters take place in the present. It is going to go back and forth. When it does I will tell you. So here is the first chapter to my story._

Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee, Born this way foundation or the song Glad You Came._

* * *

She could see right through him. It wasn't that hard. Well… not anymore. Not since that day at when he told her about his life… if anyone found out that she was fraternizing with the enemy, not just any enemy probably the biggest one to the New Directions (and Kurt), much less having a relationship, well let's just say Rachel would be given an ultimatum. She knew that there would be some who would stick up for her, those who knew, but a lot of the glee club would be against her. This including her best friend.

So here Rachel was sitting in the auditorium with her team at Regionals watching as Dalton's Warblers went on. A lot has happened this week with David… it has just been an emotional roller coaster. Rachel was never closer with him, thanks to the Kurt fiasco, but she still knew him. In a sense he was like one of them, an outsider that wanted to fit in. She felt so terrible when this all happened. She couldn't help feeling depressed and sad. She wished that she could of helped. The news of David hit the Glee club hard, that was why they had convinced the judges to dedicate Regional's to David.  
Rachel shock her head trying to shake that thought and focus on what was happening before her. The Warblers had finished their first song and telling them that donation boxes were going around for the Born this way foundation.  
Rachel was currently sitting at the end of the row with Blaine and Kurt sitting next to her. Blaine sitting between them holding both Rachel's and Kurt's hand. It was obvious that Blaine was a bit timid watching his old team perform. Rachel gently squeezed his hand for reassurance and looked over at him. She looked him in the eyes and could see all his emotions clearly. She was briefly reminded of the time they we're about to go on stage and he so nervous. He was freaking out on the inside and she could knew that her Tony needed help. Rachel gave him a smile and a nod and turned back toward the stage.

She could see that as Sebastian sang he was staring at her. She inhaled sharply unknowingly catching some attention. She could see that this song was for her… and only her. His eyes watching her intently. It was like they were alone. As if it were only them. He winked at her and she could feel her face heat up. She could easily see the smirk that played on his when he noticed her expression. She moved and sat up straight, letting go of Blaine's hand.

Rachel felt suddenly hot and thanked that the schools cooling system was working for once. Rachel listened to the him sing " Glad you Came", picking up on one certain line " I can make you glad you came."  
By the end Rachel was on the edge of her seat, gripping the seat tightly. The New Directions went on shortly after, then Trouble Tones and Fly song it was time for Rachel to sing again. She couldn't stop starring at Sebastian. She was pretty much Serenading him. She could see him watching her every movement. His trademark smirk missing. In its place was a smile. The smile he always gave when he was around her. It was for her. As she finished she could see him mouth ' absolutely amazing' not caring if his fellow warblers were watching.

It was clear the New Directions had won. Dalton came in second place. Rachel was going to find Sebastian but the Warblers had already left. She found a happy Blaine and Kurt holding hands yelling at the top of their lungs. She laughed watching the couple skip down the hall way.

By the time she got changed into some of her comfortable clothing, it was dark outside. Slipping into her car, she was off. It did take a while to get to Dalton academy but she knew it would be worth it. Getting out of her car, she ran quickly to the dorms hoping not to get caught.  
Reaching the designated dorm she knocked on the door lightly and was happy for the fact that Sebastian had his own dorm. She knew he wasn't expecting her-_or so she thought-_ because She didn't call or text him.  
He opened the door still in his uniform but with his tie loose and a few top buttons undone. He looked down at her giving her a smirk while he leaned against the door frame.  
" Can you make me glad I came?" Rachel said, grabbing his tie and pulling him down to her.  
_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_" he sang.  
Moving one hand from her waist he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Leaning down he captured her lips in a kiss. Pulling her in his dorm he shut the door and continued kissing Rachel.  
It was around midnight that they lay in his bed tired. His arms wrapped around her, holding her to his bare chest. She laid on the side of her body facing his. Her hand laid on his chest, right over his heart. She heard his breath evening out...  
...Looking up she could see his green eyes watching her with some loving emotion he had only showed her and no one else. She moved closer to his body under the covers. Leaning her head up she placed a chaste kiss on his chin before tucking her head in his neck.  
His hand moved to trace patterns and shapes on her bare back.  
Sebastian closed his eyes and slowly sung.  
_"The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came"_ he whispered the last part in her ear. Placing a kiss on top of her head before moving back to his original position.  
" I'm glad I came" Rachel muttered before her breath evened out.  
" I know, I'm glad you came too" Sebastian said as he fell asleep with her in his arms.  
No one saw the shadow that was lingering in the darkness when Rachel had first arrived.  
"Hello? Are you still there? I knew I should of went I don't trust that meerk-"  
The shadow picked up the phone and placed it on his ear, the shock wearing off momentarily.  
"Kurt"-the shadow said cutting him off-" I think we got a bigger problem."

* * *

_Chapter One_

_MysteriousJ_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Firstly I would like to thank everyone who have fav'd, or followed my story. I really appreciate it. I would like to especially thank those who have reviewed. Secretly I live off all of these but reviews keep me motivated. Second I would like to tell you how I work. What I like to do is write a couple of chapters ahead. So when I am finished one, chapter I post one chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

"What do you mean a bigger problem? What could possibly be bigger than my boyfriend going over to the stalking meerkat house? Even if it is to tell him to stop. Oh my God are you breaking up with me Blaine? Over the Phone? Blaine I thought we had something! I didn't think it would end like this-"  
"- Kurt."  
"- I thought if anything it would be in the future. But long time in the distant future-"  
"-Kurt-"  
"-and you are leaving me for a meerkat no less-"  
"-Kurt-"  
"- I thought that you would have more of a heart and-"  
"-Kurt I am not breaking up with you."  
" Oh. Ok. So what's the problem?" Kurt asked cheerfully.  
"It seems that Sebastian has some company over-"  
"- is it a boy? Could it possibly his boyfriend?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
Blaine signed. He would probably laughing right now at his boyfriend's over dramatic behavior if he didn't just see what he did.  
"It wasn't a boy."  
"What do you mean it wasn't a boy? Was it like his mother. Or sister or something?"  
"Or something."  
"Wait what were he and the girl doing?"  
"Kurt you have to promise not to get mad. I mean it." Blaine said running a hand over his face.  
"Fine. Now tell me."  
"He and the girl were talking something about " Can you make me glad I came?" and the he said something back and they kissed-"  
"-Wait they kissed? Like how? Does that mean he might not be gay?" Kurt asked and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Well judging that they were making-out I would say that he is not really gay anymore, possibly bi. Anyways-"  
"- Yes! In that meerkat's face. This is fantastic. Do you know the girl?"  
"Well if you love that news then you will love this one even more. Kurt, it was...Rachel."  
"Rachel Berry?"  
"Yes."  
Blaine could only hear pure silence. There was so much tension he could feel, that you could cut it with a knife. Blaine could barely hear Kurt breath. It was about a solid minute or two until he could hear clicking from the other side.  
"Kurt what are you doing?"  
" I am currently texting Mercedes since Rachel is otherwise occupied because I need to vent this out. Since I can't text my number one best friend since she would rather be humping a meerkat I'll have to text the next best thing. And that would be Mercedes. Although she is having her own problems with Sam... Oh well, might as well." Kurt said anger evident in his voice.  
"Kurt don't you think we should wait and see what Rachel has to say before telling anyone? There has to be a reason why she was at Sebastian's dorm."  
" As you said they were making-out. Do you know another reason that people make-out?"  
"Kurt I understand but don't text Mercedes. This probably isn't that big of a deal. Don't get everyone to hate on Rachel without knowing her side."  
" isn't that big of a deal? Blaine she was Making-out with the Enemy! The guy who was all over you! He threw a slushy at you and almost cause you permanent eye damage. Do you really think I can trust him? Do you think I can trust him with my best friend? I can't just sit idly by just hoping she will be ok like I had to do with you. Blaine I refuse to let that happen!"  
"Kurt, calm down. I know what happened. I know you are worried. Trust me so am I. I don't trust him more than you do. But do you really think it is necessary to tell Mercedes who will tell the Glee club and get them to hate on her. Don't deny it. I know how they are like. I have been in there. They get mad at anything they could use as an excuse. The smallest thing they turn into the biggest drama. If you want to protect your best friend you can start with not telling anyone because as soon as this gets out I can guaranteed you that they will do it."  
" Fine I won't but I need to talk to her ASAP and see what she is doing."  
" Ok we will do that tomorrow. It is too late and I am getting tired and cold from standing outside. I know you don't want to leave her here but at this time of night it will be safer for her. We well call her tomorrow and we can some sort of sleepover you have guys have all the time since we have Monday off."  
" Ok fine but you better get back home soon I don't want any more trouble tonight."  
" Ok I will. We will handle this tomorrow. I love you."  
"Fine. I love you too"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Blaine closed his phone and thought back to earlier as he drove home. So much has happened today. Good and bad.  
They won Regionals was good. They beat the Warblers and now had the rights to brag was also good. Sebastian apparently winked at him and him and Kurt thought Sebastian liked him again thus coming to Dalton to tell him to stop was bad. Finding Rachel and Sebastian making-out in front of Sebastian dorm, them walking inside the dorm and shutting the door thought to be good but in the end bad. Good because he got over his obsession over Blaine. Bad because he was making-out with Rachel of all people. Not just anyone but one of his close friends. Who he just found out probably lied to him about where she had been going or where she has been.  
_'That just sucks…'_ Blaine thought as he briefly saw an image of Sebastian and Rachel kissing.  
" I'll never get that image out of my head now" Blaine groaned aloud. He didn't have a problem with the way they kissed... Thank heavens that it wasn't sloppy or anything of the sort. Blaine- he was still the person that says eww when mommy and daddy are kissing…  
Blaine thought back to earlier today he couldn't believe he could be so…blind. He should of noticed by the way she was acting today at least. He was to focused on the competition and nervous. He did remember Sebastian looking his way and watching him throughout the whole time he was singing. He even winked. But now knowing something more, Sebastian wasn't looking at him he was looking at the girl next to him. He was watching Rachel throughout the whole performance. It made sense. She had let go of Blaine's hand and gripped her chair very tightly. Then when she was singing the last song she was starring at something he couldn't tell what. When they were done Sebastian mouthed something he couldn't make out. It was after they won and him and Kurt were running down the hallway and passed by Rachel who looked oddly disappointed. It was about a few minutes before he saw the Warblers leave.

He could see it now clearly. Who she was starring at, why she looked disappointed, why Sebastian mouthed something, who he really was starring at, and why Rachel had acted so strangely.  
He honestly thought that Sebastian was trying to hit on him again. And so did Kurt. That was why Kurt insisted that they talk to Sebastian later that day. Kurt left to go visit David while Blaine went to confront him. That is when he saw them together.  
Blaine parked in his driveway and leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his face. When did they even start seeing each other? Are they in a relationship? How did this all happen? Blaine looked down at his phone and went through his texts. He re-read some of the messages from Rachel, most of them saying "Dance classes", "have to practice some songs" or just plain " busy". He sighed. Tomorrow he would have his answers but tonight he would just be filled with questions.  
'Rachel what are you doing?' Blaine thought as he got out of his car.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_MysteriousJ_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._


	3. Chapter 3

_I have a confession. I've been cheating on Glee with Smallville's Oliver and Chloe. From this I haven't updated._

_A/N: I'm debating if I should update twice a week or once. This chapter is a little longer. For those who have asked, the story will soon be explaining Rachel's and Sebastian's story. To clear things up a bit more this story is mainly based on their story. I still love the reviews it encourages me to write more. I love the Favs and follows. Thanks to everyone especially the Anon reviews._  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Any Rihanna thing mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

Rachel awoke feeling warmer than usual. She was still in the same position she was yesterday. She cuddled more into the heat and let out a loud breath. She could feel the vibration of his chuckle as she laid her ear on his chest.  
She moved her head back and saw green eyes watching her. He had a small smile on his face.  
"Hey songbird how was your sleep?" Sebastian questioned lightly.  
"Wonderful. I enjoyed last night." Rachel said looking down with a big blush in her face.  
"I know so did I." Sebastian said rubbing her back.  
Rachel laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. She laid a gentle kiss on his chest and let her hand gently glide over his skin. She wrote his name on his chest with her finger lazily. He would miss this as soon as he would get up, he would want to lay back down but he knew he would have to get up soon. He wanted to just lay in bed all day with her in his arms. People would become suspicious. The number one rule for living in the school dorms was no girls inside without permission. If not Rachel could have a permanent resident here.  
"We are going to have to get up soon." Sebastian said with his eyes closed.  
"Do we have to?" Rachel groaned burying her head deeper in his chest.  
"Yes as much as I would love to stay here with you all day we can't. Anyways it is almost ten I have to make sure to feed my pretty girl. Can't have you starve."  
"I'll live on love." Rachel said dramatically.  
"Even though I can provide that and give you more than enough apparently you stomach doesn't agree. We can go to the Lima Bean." he said with a chuckle listening to her stomach growl.  
Sebastian heard Rachel mumbled something in his chest he couldn't hear.  
"Sorry Songbird I didn't catch that."  
"I said that it's your fault I am hungry. You mentioned the Lima Bean and I remembered that they have double chocolate chip vegan cookies." Rachel said with a huff as she went back to her previous position.  
"I forgot how much you love those cookies. But don't you think why you are hungry is due to what happened last night?" Sebastian asked teasingly.  
He felt Rachel's small fist punch him on the chest and heard a "Shut up."  
Looking to tease her more he started "Well it is true. I took a lot out of you last night. I am actually surprised your voice isn't tired especially with the noise you were making. I didn't know how loud you could get-"  
Sebastian was cut off by Rachel's lips attacking his own. Knowing she got him to stop she pulled away.  
"That was a very welcomed surprise-"  
"Shut up." Rachel said again, looking him in the eyes while giving a playful smile.  
She leaned her head back down against his chest. He closed his mouth and smiled as he looked down at her.  
"Just give me 5 more minutes." Rachel said as she closed her eyes.  
"5 more minutes." Sebastian agreed as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

* * *

"You know this is your fault right?" Sebastian questioned as he adjusted his tie.  
It was sometime around noon now. Having fallen asleep sometime between those 5 minutes. They had awoken from the sound of some boy yelling something they couldn't understand. Getting up 10 minutes ago they decided to head to the Lima Bean after getting dressed.  
" Hey you feel asleep too." Rachel said as she sat on the bed watching him put on his tie.  
"If I weren't so distracted with the way you fit in my arms perfectly I wouldn't of feel asleep." Sebastian said as he walked up to Rachel.  
"It's a Sunday do you really need to wear your uniform?"  
Rachel questioned.  
"Yes because I know you love how hot I look in it." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. He watched as Rachel rolled her eyes and got up.  
"Hot? That is really funny. As much as you look good in that uniform, not hot, it's a Sunday not a school day." She said as she rummaged through his dresser.  
"Of course I am hot. You can't deny it. Oh by the way I wouldn't open the first drawer- I did warn you." Sebastian said as he watched Rachel's reaction and laughed.  
Rachel's face turned a bright red color seeing his boxers. Rachel was shy when it came down to it. She shut the drawer quickly and opened another one trying to forget about it. Sebastian rolled his eyes and went beside her.  
"Rachel it's just some boxers. Nothing to worry about. It's not like it was spider and as if they weren't clean. I thought you knew I am not like other boys I actually do my laundry."

" I know but still… I am just not used to seeing them. It's… well… Hey! Don't give me that look. I know you're just going to give me a snide remark and referring to last night but just-"  
"- Rachel calm down. I won't make a remark right now but no guarantee for later. Now let's go and get some tea and vegan double chocolate chip cookies before I change my mind and decide to keep you all to myself." he said as he picked Rachel up and threw her over his shoulder.

She was light enough and small enough that at some points he just picked her up and carried her.  
"Hey that's unfair. You were supposed to change-"  
"- ahh look we are already at the car. To late to turn back now. Sorry pretty girl but on with the show."  
"Fine. But next time I am going to make you change." Rachel said as she adjusted the seat belt.  
"So you are going to make me? Does that mean you are going to strip me down and dress me? Well Rachel I can tell you that I look forward to that day. Who knew you could be so-"  
"- Sebastian shut up and drive."  
"So you are quoting Rihanna now? Well I would prefer that you quote a line or two from her rated R C.D specifically hard, rude boy or S&M but then I would have to either pull over or turn back-"  
"Sebastian I mean it."  
"And what do you mean Ms. Rachel Berry? Does it have anything to do with what you said earlier about stripping me down-"  
"-Sebastian."  
"Yes my pretty girl? What can I do for you? Perhaps I should start for you? Which first my tie or scarf?"  
"Give me your scarf."  
"Oh so you want to play? Hmm I think I like this side of you Rachel. Let me just pull over then you can have your way with me. What are you going to do tie me up then-"  
"-Sebastian just give me the damn scarf."  
"Ok hold on I need to pull over. I know you want me but you are going to have to wait a minute I need to make sure we're good before I let you have your way-"  
"-Sebastian I just want your scarf not you at the moment."  
"You want just my scarf? And here I was right about to let you have your way with me. Good thing I didn't, I dodge a bullet." Sebastian said overdramatically.  
Pulling up to the Lima Bean he parked near the side entrance an turned to face Rachel. Taking off his scarf he was about to hand it to her when he pulled his arm back.  
"Sebastian I am being serious right now I need your scarf."  
"Tell me what you need it for."  
"This" Rachel said pulling down the collar of her jacket and showing him her neck.  
Her neck had red spots all over. All of them different sizes and shapes. He felt a bit guilty thinking back to last night. He remembered attacking her neck a lot. He could see that they were just starting to form but they were pretty clear at the moment.  
Rachel reached for the grey scarf Sebastian held in his hand right above his head. Unable to reach she moved closer and was practically sitting on his lap when her hand slipped off the wheel and she fell forward. Her mouth fell to his and her eyes slide shut enjoying the little intimacy she would have for now knowing that as soon as they got in they couldn't hold hands in fear of being caught.  
Sebastian grabbed her back to keep her from falling backwards. His eyes widened a bit as she fell forward but closed when her lips touched his. His hand instantly moved up and cupped her cheek. He gently took the scarf and wrapped in around her neck.  
She pulled away while his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
They just sat there starring at each other as if the whole world had just stopped for them. It was strange when they kissed. They always got that electric feeling no matter how small the kiss was. It was the feeling everyone in love described. It was the fireworks they saw in their heads when their lips pressed together.  
Backing away Rachel looked at Sebastian and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck before getting out the car. As she walked into the coffee shop she left behind a star struck Sebastian behind.  
Exiting his car Sebastian followed after her where she stood up at the counter.  
"… I'll also have Three double chocolate chip vegan cookies. Would you like anything?" Rachel said as she turned around and looked at him.  
"I'll take a coffee, two sugars and two creams." Sebastian said as he laced his fingers with hers.  
Taking out his wallet he handed the cashier a bill and answered Rachel's unspoken question. Leaning down he whispered in her ear.  
"Hey I am your boyfriend now. Isn't this what boyfriends are supposed to do. Plus it is my fault why you are so hungry."  
Rachel gave him a light shove while blushing madly.  
Waiting at the end of the counter to get their drinks and food, Sebastian let go of her hand and placed his hands on her hips.  
"You sure you don't want something to eat?" Rachel asked as she watched her tea being made.  
With a smirk Sebastian lowered his head and put his mouth to her ear then said "Well last night I had a full course meal. More of a buffet of all my favorite things to eat. I was hoping that I would have some more later."  
Rachel shoved her elbow into his ribs lightly as her face turned a bright red color. Looking up at him she gave him a serious look then rolled her eyes seeing his playful smirk.  
Grabbing her tea and cookies she walked over to a small round table and sat down.  
While placing her things down Sebastian sat in the seat right next to her, on the same side. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers loving the warmth and heat.  
He watched as she let go of his hand and frowned.  
"Can I not hold my girlfriend's hand?"  
"You can but not in public." She said taking a sip of her tea.  
"Rachel no one you or I know are here at the moment. Just complete strangers. No one will care if I am holding your hand."  
Reaching over at her hand laid on the table Sebastian once again laced his fingers with hers. She looked down at their hands she knew he was right. No one they knew was here they were safe to do what couples normally do. Public displays of affection.  
Looking down at their hand Sebastian smiled seeing her hand stay. Leaning over he kissed her cheek and watched a small smile grow on her face. Leaning in again he kissed her cheek, her temple, the corner of her mouth then pulled away a bit enough to whisper in her ear.  
"You know that I really enjoyed last night. Just holding you is enough to make me happy but to know how much you love me by giving me something I know means a lot for you- it just proves how much you really love me even without saying it. Knowing that you are gave me that gift- that you trust me enough to even consider to give me that gift I can't express in words how much this means to me. I can promise you tonight that I will ravish you. Now that I know what you like I know what to focus on-"  
"-ahh hemmm."  
As the cough was heard Rachel face went red while Sebastian almost fell off his chair. As the two people in front of them sat there one of them with a fake smile the other running a hand over his gelled hair. Finally one of the two spoke up. Making sure his fake smile was still in place he started  
"So fancy seeing you guys here. Together. Holding hand. Kissing. Whispering. Anything you want to tell us?"

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-Read._

_So what do you think is going to happen next?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebastian and Rachel 4_

_A/N: I know another short chapter but there is a promise for a longer one. I just wanted to post this up so that I could get rid of it and go onto the next one. It is soon coming to the point where I can start explaining Rachel's and Sebastian's side of the story. Just this chapter and I think 1-2 more. So this is a little Klaine before a whole lot of Smytheberry. Thanks for all the Reviews, favs and Follows. Thanks especially to Lena,__BigTimeGleekBtR__, __Beautiful-Liar13__, __Jillybean__, and the guests, who had reviewed all my chapters. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and sadly Blaine's gel._

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone ringing off the hook. Groaning aloud he reached over for his phone on his night stand. Grabbing the object of his desire he touched the screen to see 30 missed calls from Kurt and 25 texts from him. Cursing aloud, realizing the time, he dialed Kurt's number. One the first ring Kurt picked up.  
"Hey Kurt look I know-"  
"I don't want to hear any excuses. Get dressed, gel your hair and meet me down in 5 minutes bye."  
Hanging up the phone, Blaine, jumped out of his bed  
And ran to his bathroom.  
5 minutes later he was half way down the stairs with half his hair gelled.  
Walking out side and into the Kurt's car he finished gelling his hair.  
"It's 11 am for all we know they could be finished and back shacking up."  
" Sorry, it's the weekend I'm used to sleeping in. Where are we going anyways."  
" I know but still- oh we are going to the Lima Bean."  
"why there?"  
"Because I swear the Meerkat lives there."  
"He doesn't live there. He's just there 24/7."  
"Exactly."  
The rest of the ride was in silence as Blaine tried to gel his hair.

* * *

"So what we going to do hide back here and wait for them to come?"  
"Yes we are. That meerkat has nowhere to run now." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee.  
It was about a half an hour, 2 more cups of coffee and Blaine calming Kurt down from a mental break down that they had finally caught a glimpse of the two.  
Everything grew silent as they watched Rachel walk up to the counter and order before Sebastian came in. They could see Sebastian say something while lacing his fingers with hers. Kurt looking somewhat between nervous and pissed while Blaine was chewing on his lip watching them.  
They watched the couple go to the end of the counter, stating for their order. It was around this time Kurt let out a "sly meerkat" as he watched Sebastian move his hands on Rachel's hips, whisper something and watch Rachel's face go red. Seeing a little shove and watching Sebastian back off, Rachel picked up her order and sat at a small table.  
Blaine and Kurt watched as Sebastian took the seat right next to her and once again laced his fingers with hers. Rachel, looking upset let go which seemed to get Sebastian riled up. Adjusting the scarf on her neck, Rachel looked around and laced her fingers back with his. They watched as Sebastian looked down and back up smiling at her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as Kurt mumbled out " Disgusting meerkat.".  
Sebastian leaned in again, much to Kurt's distaste, and kissed Rachel several places before stopping at her ear and whispering something.  
"Ok that's it I've had enough of the meerkat being 'lovely' in public. Time to go and find out what's going on." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand and led him quickly to the seats in from of Rachel and Sebastian.  
"So fancy seeing you guys here. Together. Holding hand. Kissing. Whispering. Anything you want to tell us?"  
"Wh-What?" Rachel and Sebastian asked surprised.  
"Nothing is going on here-"Rachel started but was cut off by Kurt.  
"-Oh cut the crap Benedict Arnold. We know something is going on between you two. If just now with seeing you two at the cash register to holding hands and kissing, well yesterday was a dead give away!"  
"What do you mean yesterday?" Sebastian asked wide eyed.  
"Well, yesterday Blaine decided to talk to one of his fellow Warblers and while walking around he instead found some meerkat making-out with some familiar looking girl. Turns out Blaine here knew her and while on the phone with his boyfriend decided to inform him. You've got a lot of explaining to do. A lot." Kurt said fuming on the inside.  
Looking up Rachel was meet with Blaine's apologetic eyes. Sighing she loosened the scarf a bit as everything started to heat up. Placing her hand on Sebastian's knee she gave a firm squeeze before huffing out "What do you want to know?"  
"Well I personally want to know everything but first I got a few questions for you- first what are you two? To each other I mean? Enemies with benefits? Trying to discover if Sebastian is into women or men? Like what?" Kurt asked.  
"We're dating. Rachel's my girlfriend." Sebastian said proudly.  
Kurt almost chocked.  
"Your dating the meerkat? After all he's done?-When did you even meet?"  
"Well we meet after West Side Story but we began talking about 5 months ago and well it sort of just happened."  
"Okay you will tell my full detail later but I'm curious what were you whispering to her about?"  
Rachel's face went instantly red and she looked away while Sebastian had a very smug look on his face.  
"Well I was just telling her about what I was going to do- oww." Sebastian yelled at me got a well deserved kick from one Rachel Berry.  
"Hey I was just about to tell them what they wanted to know-"  
"-No."  
Smiling smugly Sebastian decided to have some fun teasing her.  
"But Rachel these fine gentlemen want to know what we were talking about I for one say we tell them. You see I was whispering in my girlfriend's ear how last night I-"  
"-Sebastian don't or-or I'll say it."  
Kurt and Blaine watched the fussing couple argue back and forth. It was obvious that Sebastian was trying to get Rachel riled up and that Rachel was trying to hide something.  
"Say what my Songbird?"  
"Oh I think you know I am talking about."  
"I don't think I do. Care to elaborate? Of course last night you didn't need to elaborate, in fact it was pretty clear by the way you were-"  
"-woof." Was all that Rachel said with a smug look on her face before taking a sip of her coffee.  
Blaine watched as Sebastian's eyes widened in what looked like-fear? Blaine had never seen that look on Sebastian's face before.  
"Ok I'll shut up now." Sebastian sighed in defeat as Rachel leaned up and kissed his cheek before say a thank you.  
Kurt being who he was, was oblivious to what was going on, while Blaine had a faint idea, and just decided to ask another question.  
"Rachel I know I should probably wait till later to ask this because it is not really important but why are you wearing that hideous scarf? Seriously? It is so not you skin tone color-"  
Seeing this as his chance Sebastian decided to take advantage of the situation.  
"-Well to answer your question Kurt the reason Rachel is wearing my scarf is because yesterday as you know Rachel came over to my dorm and we-"  
"-Woof."  
Blaine watched as Sebastian instantly stopped talking as soon as Rachel uttered that word. Taking a sip of his coffee one word came to Blaine's mind about the situation.  
Whipped.  
Sebastian Smythe is whipped.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_MysteriousJ_

_Remember the Three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian and Rachel 5

A/N: So I was wrong. This chapter leads to the past where most of this story takes place. So The future is going to be written in _italics _so you guys will know. There is swearing that will be in this chapter (Probably the next ones too) You've been warned.

As you know this is my Summer project, which means that I am going to try to update more often. Get ready to be bombarded with updates. Lastly to finish this note, thanks goes to everyone (_favs, follows, and reviews_) and those new reviews that make my day. Reviews= encouragements, Encouragements= More (faster) updates. Btw,

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

_"How about we just talk about how this all started exactly. I am sure that you understand that we are confused." Blaine said as Sebastian gave him a silent thanks._

_Looking towards her boyfriend, Rachel blushed. She knew that this was a long story the ones you see on movies or read in books._  
_Sebastian began "Well as we said it all started after West Side Story…_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_  
Rolling her eyes, Rachel moved away from her make-up table. She was currently in her's and Blaine's dressing room.  
'He probably forgot his key again' She thought expecting to see Blaine.  
Opening the door she was faced with a tall bronze-haired male.  
"Hey Blaine- Oh it's you." Sebastian said as realized who it was.  
"Oh Hi meerkat."Rachel said as she went to shut the door.

Pushing forward, Sebastian walked through the door and laid down on the couch. Picking up some magazine from the floor he began to flip through it.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked standing in front of him with her arms crossed.  
"I am waiting for Blaine to come." He said not even looking at her.  
"Well I prefer that you just leave my dressing room. Oh and if you can Klaine's life as well. Thanks." Rachel said dramatically.  
"First of all I don't know what this Klaine is and I don't really care... But if you are referring to Blaine than no I won't leave. And I am comfortable right now so no."  
"Are you telling me that you won't get out of my dressing room?"  
"Yes. What are you afraid of? Are you afraid to be caught with a hot stud like me in your dressing room?" He said looking at her with a smirk.  
"You hot? A stud? Please you are neither one of those. Get over yourself! You are not my type." Rachel said rolling her eyes.  
"Or really and what is your type?" Sebastian asked sitting up now interested in this conversation.  
"Well I can tell you it is not snarky preppy school boy." She said smugly.  
"What is your type then? Is it an oversized, dumbass boy who can't dance? Trust me I am everyone's type." He said pressing the issue while leaning back in to the couch.  
"Clearly full of yourself. Not everyone's."  
"I would ask you to prove it but I wouldn't want to make a girl cry by telling her she is not my type."  
"Please the only reason I would cry because of you would be by looking at your face."  
"Ow that stings. Didn't know you could be so mean. Reminds me how a like we are, Berry."  
"Please me and you are nothing alike. You are pinning over a guy who is happily in love with his boyfriend. Pathetic."  
"I don't see how much different it is from you, Berry. You pinned over a guy who didn't even notice you. Funny thing was he had a girlfriend who he seemed to be in love with. Then you broke them up. I guess you can say I am attempting to pull a Rachel Berry. I also guess you can say that Blaine talks about you a lot." Sebastian said watching her reaction.  
Seeing Rachel just standing there gawking at him he decided to continue.  
"Told you Berry. We are more alike than you think. Strange we are both self-centered too. We also will sabotage others to get what we want. We also-"  
"-Smythe me and you are nothing alike. First off you are a stuck up snob who sticks his nose is other people's business. Second you are a giant asshole. I mean huge. Don't you get tired of being one? Third you look like a meerkat. It is really unattractive. Hasn't anyone told you that? Has anyone told you that you use more hairspray then Kurt. Also very unattractive. I guess you couldn't get anyone in France or Paris so you decided to try Ohio. Can't get anyone here either so you decide to chase after a guy you barely know because he is hot. Sebastian I know your type. Blaine loves Kurt. They are in for the long haul. If you were somehow able to break them up- which I doubt very much- you would only have what I'd considered a short term relationship. People like _you-_ people like _you_ piss me off. _Yo_u don't know when enough is enough honestly-"  
"-Hot."  
_"What?"_ Rachel questioned mid rant.  
"You're hot when you're a bitch."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said you are hot when you are a bitch. Just like me- but then again I am always hot." Sebastian stated smugly.  
"Oh gosh. You know it would be great if you can leave so I can at least change."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I am comfortable." he said as he sprawled out on the couch.  
"Well I need to change and you need to go back to your cave."  
She watched as he lifted and eyebrow before shrugging. Getting her marvelous acting skills out she decided to play a little trick.  
Picking up here phone she sent a message to Blaine.  
'Can you call me? I need some help.'  
It was less than a minute later that her phone began to ring "Something's coming" grabbing Sebastian's attention.  
"Hey Blaine!" she said cheerfully, she could see Sebastian sitting up.  
"Hey Rach what did you-"  
"- Oh ya where are you?" She asked know Sebastian was listening.  
"Rachel what's going on?" Blaine asked with confusion in his voice.  
"Oh you are on the stage. Your working out the tonight part. Oh can you hold on a sec." she said placing her hand over the mic.  
"That is not him. You're just pretending it's him ." Sebastian accused her.  
"Don't believe me? Listen." She said motioning for him to get up and hear.  
"Rachel? Rach are you there?" Was what Sebastian could hear on the other side of the phone line.  
Fixing his tie and straightening his jacket, he began to walk out the room.  
"Nice chat Berry. Anytime you want to hook-up just call me. Just so you, I am your type. I'm everyone's type." Sebastian said with a wink as he walked out the door.  
Moving quickly she locked the door, before returning to Blaine.  
"Hey Blaine I'm sorry about that."She spoke into the phone.  
"It's fine. What's going on Rachel? Why did you tell me to call you? And who was that say something about I am your type? I know it wasn't Finn."  
"Just some pesky person bothering me. Say, you aren't on the stage are you?"  
"No. Me and Kurt are on our way to his house." Blaine said and she was pretty sure she got the message.  
"Okay well, thanks. I won't call again. Hope you and Kurt enjoy yourself. Have fun!"  
"Thanks Maria. Bye."  
"Bye, Tony." She said hanging up.  
Okay so she couldn't go to the Hudson-Hummel home to go apologies to Finn, without disturbing Kurt and Blaine. Plus she wouldn't know where he would be at because Kurt no doubt would kick him out of the house.

Thinking back to her first performance earlier. She didn't recall seeing him there. She did understand that he was upset with her but did he really have to miss her first performance. The one when she was famous she could say how she remembered him being there when she knew she would make it big.  
It didn't help that he knew how important it was to her either. This was something he should of came to mad or not. This was something important for her.  
Changing into her clothes and out of costume, she fell on the couch, sinking in. She needed someone to talk to. She couldn't call her two gay best friends they had something special. Her back up friend-ish Mercedes was mad at her, gone all major diva and was probably busy with her new boyfriend. Then there was Santana who was more of a friend then Mercedes (Surprisingly) who was already wasted at the cast party. Tina wouldn't help much with her being at the same cast party with Mike.  
Sighing she let herself sob. This should of been one of the happiest nights of her life but instead it felt like the worst.

* * *

Sebastian made his way back to Blaine and Rachel's dressing room baffled that Rachel had tricked him into believing Blaine was on the stage. He was going to give her a piece of his mind when he got back- wait a minute.  
Leaning in closer towards the door, Sebastian could hear faint noises that sounded like someone crying. Was Rachel crying? Was it because he wouldn't leave?  
No there was no way that could make a girl cry. Then why the hell is she crying?  
Slowly turning the door knob he rolled his eyes feeling it stop before it could fully turn. He should of known that it would be locked especially since she just got him to leave.  
Looking around the area he searched for a place where a key could be hidden. After checking a plant and a mat he decided to just knock on the door and ask her way… even if he didn't want to do it his mother taught him better then to leave a girl crying.  
"Berry open the door." He said loud enough for her to hear.  
He heard a bit of sniffling before getting some response he couldn't understand.  
"Pardon Berry?"  
"I said no. I just got you out." she said stuttering.  
"I don't care Berry unlock the damn door." he said a little louder.  
He could faintly hear shuffling and a sound of a click signaling the door was unlocked.  
Turning the knob, he opened the door and walked in. He could see the outline of a small form underneath a large blanket.  
"Tell me what's wrong. I hate to see a blue berry." he said hoping for some humor to lighten the mood.  
"No."  
"And why not?"he questioned.  
"Because it's none of Your business that's why."Rachel said more rudely then she intended.  
Flopping on the couch he sat beside the form and relaxed knowing it wouldn't take long.  
"Sebastian can you move?" the small form said.  
"Well. No. I don't see why I have to." he said tiredly.  
"Well your sitting on my legs. So…"  
"oh ok."  
"Thanks."  
Laying down fully, Sebastian, pushed Rachel's small form over giving himself more space. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before she got ticked off.  
"Sebastian I swear if you don't move I'll tell Blaine something your not going to like."  
"And what is that Berry?"  
"Well I was-"  
"-you have nothing against me." he snorted.  
Moving her arms out a bit she pushed the Blanket off her head revealing her puffy eyes.  
"Other than the fact you trying to suffocate me?"  
"I am not suffocating you." Sebastian claimed looking down at her.  
"Well I am about to choke and all your weight is on me-"  
"- Hey just so you know I am pretty light for guy especially compared to that giant of a boyfriend you have. I mean seriously how has he not killed you yet with his body-" Stopping mid-sentence, Sebastian had heard Rachel whimper when he talked about her boyfriend.  
Looks like he found the root of the problem.  
"So what did he do to you, Berry?"  
"What are you talking about?"Rachel asked all the sudden defensive.  
"So I was right. What did Frankenteen do to you?"  
"Nothing. And even if he did as I said before it is none of your business. Now if you don't mind getting off of me-"  
"-maybe that is it. He did nothing. I never saw him here today. Even when tonight is pretty much the start of your acting career. Such a good boyfriend." he scuffled.  
"What would you know about being a boyfriend. Have you even had one or been in a seriously relationship? Do you understand a relationship is complicated?" she said this time meaning to be rude.  
"That is the exact reason why I stay out of relationships. It is just too complicated. I may not have been anyone's boyfriend before but I do know that even a good boyfriend would show up to his girlfriend's first big break. There would have to a pretty good damn reason why he wouldn't show up. Something along the lines of his family member is in the hospital but that is barely an excuse."  
"He has a solid reason."  
"And what reason is that?" Sebastian questioned now curious.  
"I-I don't want to talk about."  
"Oh come on Berry. It can't be that bad."  
"well it is."  
"You can't say that and then expect me not to ask." He said more into her love life then his own.  
"I tried to..."  
"Yes?" he tried to continue.  
"I tried to convince him to sleep with me to enhance my acting abilities." She said as Sebastian brush out laughing.  
"What do you mean enhance?"  
"Well Artie said that me and Blaine need to be able to do the scenes with more passion and he said we should try one of the basic things that humans do. I tried to get Finn to do it by seducing him but he found out and got mad." She explained going more into depth about how the whole conversation started.  
"I thought you meant something worse. Meh."  
"That is all you have to say?"  
"Yes. Why, do you expect more?"  
"Well kind of. You're a guy do you understand why he is being like this?" She seethed.  
"Prided wounded. Right now I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with him." Sebastian stated.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Simple. Most guys around these teen years are hormone filled and would never pass a chance to get off. Even if it was something similar to your situation I've never known a guy to pass up sex with a girl one for a couple reasons." He said laying on his side with his head in his hand.  
"And what reasons would that be?"  
"Simple again. 1 is gay. 2 is just really stupid or 3..."  
"3 being?"  
"He is getting it somewhere else." Sebastian said with his eyes closed.  
"Do you think he is?" She asked timidly.  
"Well I don't know the guy but seeing he is pretty popular around McKinley and a jock I wouldn't doubt it." opening his eyes he looked down to see a on the verge of tears Rachel.  
_Fuck._  
"But then-"Sebastian continued "- he would be pretty damn stupid to cheat on a girl like you. You'd be his only ticket out of Lima. You're a talented girl who is easy on the eyes. Even with that nose. A guy would die for the chance to be with you in a sexual way." He said hoping to pick her spirits back up seeing it was his fault in the first place to worry.  
He could then hear movement from the blanket and he then could see her more clearly. It was seconds later that he could feel her arms wrap around his neck as she pulled him in for a hug. Sebastian just froze on spot not used to this kind of contact. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist thinking what the hell.  
"Thank you." Rachel whispered in his ear.  
"You're welcome. Now if you still want to improve your Maria I would be glad to help you out. I offer my services." Sebastian said.  
"No thank you Sebastian. I won't be needing your-ah-services." She said blushing.  
"Why limit yourself?" Sebastian questioned.  
Rachel just threw the blanket over her head as Sebastian chuckled.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, review, Re-read._

_Sexual Sebastian, Who knew? _


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian and Rachel 6

_A/N: I know I said I would update more frequently but I've been a bit busy with my new RP and writing. Like I said I'm a few chapter ahead and recently I've been in a good mood to write. So my favorite one of my favorite author's went back on and I'm fangirling cause I'm secretly a huge fan of hers. She writes Smytheberry too and she wrote an awesome story early this year but took it down, sadly. Although she wrote a new smytheberry story. Thanks to everyone one once again and each and everyone who is sending me love by following, faving, or reviewing me. I love you all. So here is the next chapter._

_Remember the present is in italics._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Funny Girl._

* * *

_"That was when it all started?" Blaine questioned very interested in the story.  
"Well that was when we both got a connection to the other emotionally." Rachel said awhile watching Sebastian the whole time.  
"In a way you could say it was the start of us." Sebastian's eye never leaving Rachel's, as his thumb rubbed the back of her hand.  
Leaning in Sebastian kissed her cheek. Pulling away he could her blush and he let her bury her face in his neck. He just laughed it off while Blaine watched with a smile and Kurt with disgust.  
"I still don't understand how you two fell in… love. Especially with the drama with Finn and the fact Sebastian was into Blaine. I just don't get it." Kurt said before sipping his coffee.  
"How can you not see it?" Blaine questioned his boyfriend.  
"Well I am just saying that-"  
"-Blaine we understand why he doesn't. We didn't understand it at first either. Hell having feeling for a girl was new to me. And I knew for a fact that Berry didn't know much about love or had any of the feelings she has with me for Finn." Sebastian said petting Rachel's hair.  
"Ya. I know pretty girl. I feel the same way." Sebastian said after Rachel whispered something in his ear.  
"What did she say?"  
"That she loves me." Sebastian said in tone the Blaine used with Kurt and Kurt with him.  
"What did she say now?" Kurt asked seeing Rachel's mouth move.  
"To continue on with the story." Sebastian said before continuing with the story._

* * *

Sebastian smirked as he looked down at his phone to see who was calling. It was all just a matter of time.  
Sebastian should have known he had got to Blaine. It would be the only reason he was calling. His persistence wasn't just for nothing. Coughing a bit he made sure his voice held a slight seduction to it.  
"Hello?" he said in more of a purring tone.  
"Don't waste your time Smythe. It's pointless to even try." the high voice on the other line said.  
"Oh it's you. Look I was expecting a phone call front The person who actually owns the phone you're using." he said, making sure the person on the other line heard his bored tone.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Blaine won't be able to make it tonight. He is otherwise occupied. So you should tell the other Warblers- if there were even any of them at this party- that 'we' can't come." The feminine voice that belonged to the male on the other side of the phone said.  
"Well thank you gay face for this wonderful news. I'll be sure to tell the other warblers that their leader won't be able to make the party they're throwing for him." Sebastian lied through his teeth, upset with the fact his plan wasn't working.  
"Well if it's a party meerkat I can get you someone else to go."  
"You know what never mind I'm not interested-"  
"Meerkat I don't care you are taking her. She needs to get out of the house and this depressing state!" Kurt's high pitched voice yelled over the phone.  
Thinking at the way Kurt had just yelled at him, he would never admit this but he was shocked and maybe a bit scared. Kurt had never used a tone like that to him even when he tried to take Blaine away countless times. Whatever this was it had to be important.  
"Who is it?" he asked quietly.  
"I swear if you say no- wait did you just ask who it was?" Kurt said stopping mid-rant.  
"Yes?" he practically groaned.  
"It's Rachel Berry. I know how she is. She tends to get obnoxious and is very self-centered but she is barely even acting like that. She is not herself and me and Blaine can't figure out why. We assume Finn- Anyways we think a night of partying with anyone would be good for her-"  
"I'll do it."  
"Really? It was that easy? You better not have any plan to use your weirdness and do something to make her against me or worse make her fall in love with you?" Kurt asked and both just laughed it off.  
"Trust me gay face I'm sure if I wanted to make her fall I love with me she would already of been when she first saw this."  
"God you're so full of yourself." Kurt groaned on the other side of the line.  
"And you're so full of scarves and fashion and something Blaine likes you for but I can't figure out why. Probably never will."  
"Keep her safe Smythe or I swear I will get puck to rearrange your meerkat face."  
"Ow that hurts."  
"Listen Smythe, you are picking her up at nine. I'll send you a text for where she lives and her number just in case. Me and Blaine will help her get ready early and then I don't care if you have to drag her out of the house. Just make sure she parties and has fun. At least enough to make her forget whatever happened and be the normal Rachel Berry I remember."  
"Got it Hummel." Sebastian replied in a bored to tone, once again.  
"You better be there or I will find a way to hurt you. Bye meerkat- I mean Sebastian."  
"Bye gay face- no I mean- wait I meant gay face." Sebastian said before hanging up so Kurt wouldn't rant anymore.  
It looked like Sebastian had to make some plans.

* * *

Rachel was laying on her bed watching funny girl for the third time that night. She had spent the week with Blaine and Kurt avoiding Finn. Tonight they were going out on a date they planned over a month ago. They offered to cancel but she insisted she could last a night by herself.  
She could.  
Perhaps.  
Maybe.  
She couldn't.  
She couldn't make it on her own without crying. Even funny girl couldn't help her this time. She needed her best friends, yet she knew she couldn't rely on them all the time. They needed time on their own. Time for them to be together. They were dating and they are the best couple she knows.  
Unlike her and Finn.  
Her and Finn.  
It had hurt for him not to show up at any of her West Side Story performances and maybe she was taking it a bit far by avoiding him for this long but it was not like he was complaining. In fact she hadn't heard a word from him all along. Nothing.  
This brought back what Sebastian had said. Although he was-is- a giant ass he wasn't that much of an ass to comfort her. He had made her feel better even if he talked about Finn cheating.  
Could Finn be cheating?  
It was the one thing she had hooked on the most to during their conversation.  
"Simple again. 1 is gay. 2 is just really stupid or 3..."  
"3 being?"  
"He is getting it somewhere else."  
She hoped it was the second, she wouldn't mind the first but the third. The third killed her. If he was getting it somewhere else then she wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew how fragile she really was. After all the heartbreak he had caused her before and then the Jesse drama… She wouldn't be able to handle it. Not this time.  
Not ever-  
Her phone began to go off the hook, ringing. Looking down, she didn't recognize the number and there was no caller I.D. Hesitantly, she answered.  
"…Hello?"  
She couldn't hear anyone on the other line. Getting fed up, hearing some music she began to tell off.  
"Okay I don't know who you are but when you call someone you talk you don't not say anything-"  
"-Jeez Berry, what crawled up your ass this morning?" The bored voice on the other line said as if it was nothing.  
"Oh it's you. I don't know how you got my number Sebastian but please don't call again-"  
"-You know after West Side Story I thought we were cool but-"  
"-I am not _cool _with someone who is trying to steal my best friend's boyfriend." She said in a matter-o-fact tone.  
"Well I can tell you've been having out with gay face lately. That is weird because he just called me and asked me to-"  
"-He called you?" Rachel asked surprised.  
"Yes he called me. He told me to take you to a party at Dalton 'cause he was afraid that you wouldn't be good alone. Plus he wouldn't let Blaine come." He grumbled.  
"I am not going to a party with you."She said sitting up on her bed and looking at the clock.  
"Please you just want to stay home doing nothing-wait watch funny girl. So technically nothing." He said like it was nothing knowing it would tick her off more.  
"Funny Girl is an amazing musical with the more amazing Barbra Streisand. She-"  
"-Okay listen Berry I am picking you up. You have 5 minutes to get dressed or I will come up there-"  
"- How the hell do you know where I live and where I am?" She asked slightly scared.  
"Relax Berry Kurt told me where you live and I assume you up somewhere upstairs because I see the lights on."  
"Wait are you here already?"She asked, getting off her bed and looking out her window.  
There he was in his Black car. Sitting there and smirking at her. He gave a yes and a wave of the hand watching her.  
"Nice braids Berry. And nice pajamas. I think pink is your color. Although I think a red might do better." He said and she knew he could see her blush.  
"This was just a waste of trip. You should just leave now-"  
"-So you can what sing along to "The way we were?" Berry just get some clothes on and get out here or else I will get go in there and get you myself." He said and she could see his smirk.  
"So you do know Funny Girl and Barbra-Wait how are you going to get in?"  
"Kurt told me where the key is." Damn you Kurt, she secretly cursed in her mind.  
"Now hurry up, get dressed in something sexy not in animal sweaters or long skirts then get outside. If you do then I might tell you how I know Funny Girl." He said the last part in a whisper.  
"Well Funny Girl sounds like a good idea I'll consider it." Rachel said before hanging up the phone.  
Picking up the bowl of popcorn, she sat on her bed again. She was going to make him wait. Just a little while.  
Maybe she should pick out some clothes though. If he did come in she did not want him going through her stuff. It would just creep her out.  
Sighing she put down the popcorn and hopped off the bed. Walking towards her closet she opened the door. She let out a sigh as she saw a red knitted animal sweater with a lama on it. Moving through her animal sweaters she found the stuff her dads had sent her when they went traveling-Which was a lot. She couldn't a remember a time when the Berry men had stayed at home for a least a month full. Looking though it she was surprised to find a red dress in there. It brought back what Sebastian had said to her. Maybe Kurt had seen this dress and told Sebastian about it.  
Regardless, Rachel pulled out the number to get a better look. It was a dark red that she knew would hug her features.  
Taking off her pajamas, Rachel unzipped the back of the dress before putting it on.

* * *

Sebastian was getting impatient. He had driven all the way here receiving texts from Kurt (technically it was Blaine's phone but he knew better when the person started talking about red dress and fashion) about stupid little things he didn't care about.  
Now he was sitting in a drive way waiting for a girl he highly doubted would come. Why did he come here anyways? Oh yeah because Kurt would put a good word with Blaine and not use some stupid black mail against him. Whatever. He had nothing to do anyways.  
Turning off his car, he decide to go get her himself. Getting out of his car, he approached the deck and felt up the side of side- where Kurt said the key was. Somewhere he could feel a very hollow piece. Flipping the wood up he felt the Key.  
So Kurt was right. Weird.  
Moving to the door, he unlocked it before stepping inside quietly. He was going to give her a scare while she watched Funny Girl. Walking up the stairs as quiet as possible, he assumed her bedroom was the one with the bright golden star that had the name Rachel engraved on it.  
He turned the doorknob to see her bare back. With Wide eyes he tried to shut the door so she wouldn't see him and yell but it was too late. It wasn't even a second later that Rachel turned around with a bright face and just stood there. The only word that Sebastian could describe in that moment was awkward. It was so awkward. She was wearing a red dress that was unzipped. She was clutching it to her chest, while he was still holding the doorknob. Eventually the awkwardness warned off and she began to yell at him.  
"What the hell are you doing here?! Inside of my house? You couldn't have waited or at least knocked? Seriously a warning would have been nice. If you came here a second earlier you would've seen me-"  
"- Okay, okay I am sorry Berry. I'll leave and try to get the image of you out of my head. You can rant to me on the way." Sebastian said as he turned quickly, away from her.  
"Wait Sebastian while you're here, do you mind zipping me up?" She asked watching as he form stopped.  
Debating on the inside if this was a good idea, he decided against his better judgement and decided to. After mumbling something about making her hurry up, he walked behind her. He could see the smooth line of her back and the little moles that was displayed on her back. He could see the outline of her spine and his resistance was wearing thin. He wanted to reach out and touch the forbidden place. It looked smooth like sand and he couldn't resist as his finger tips gently grazed to soft skin. It was like crack and he was addicted. He wanted to touch more. He wanted to explore. Instead, Sebastian, just whispered "_Tout simplement magnifique_."

"…Sebastian?" She questioned slowly.  
Sebastian broke out of the trance he was in and zipped up the back of her dress up before turning around and running out the door.  
"Sebastian, wait!" She yelled at him.  
He stopped on spot and just turned his head.  
"How do I look?" She said as if really mattered.  
He looked at her, examining her up and down before giving a nod of approval.  
"You look beauti-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence saving himself from saying something _way _out of character."-Let's just say Berry, I still keep the offer from earlier. You look sexy." He said with his trademark smirk that only increased more seeing her blush.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_MysteriousJ_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._

_What do you think will happen next? Did you like this chapter? Tell me about it by reviewing. I read every review (that sounds like a creeper. Damn)_

_Does anybody know what Sebastian said in French? If you don't you'll find out in the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Rachel and Sebastian 7_

_A/N: I love you guys. You are all amazing. That all I really have to say. Other then the fact I was in a good mood and I was like amazing. Anyways so here is the update. Keep up the reviews, favs, and follows and I'll keep up the updates. Also Ryan Murphy has released an exclusive "I want you back". That's right. After you are done reading this go YouTube it. Just so you know I will be using that performance in my story later. Like later, later. I don't know much about lacrosse but I'm trying to learn what I can while I write. I used lacrosse because if you remember in the first time Sebastian mentioned he played it. _

_Remember the present is in italics. There is mild swearing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or lacrosse._

* * *

_"So that is really what happened?" Kurt asked curiously, a bit engrossed in the story.  
He watched as Rachel's head ducked back into Sebastian's neck, hiding her smile.  
"Yes." Sebastian's deep voice replied as he felt Rachel's nose nuzzle his neck.  
"And the thing you whispered what did it mean? What language was it in?" Blaine asked very invested in the story.  
Instead of Sebastian answering Kurt did, "It's in French. He said that she is simply beautiful." Sebastian could feel Rachel hum in agreement.  
"So Rachel did you understand what he said at the time and what did you think exactly when he touched your back?" Blaine asked, finally leaning back in his seat.  
Blaine and Kurt ask as a bigger smile broke out on her face, although her head was still buried in Sebastian's neck. Instead of actually speaking herself, Rachel just whispered to Sebastian.  
"Pretty girl says that she didn't know what I was saying at the time, that she could only just hear me say something. She says that when I was 'touching' her back she couldn't think, she just felt." Sebastian said squeezing her hand.  
"One last question before Kurt gets mad that he can't hear more of the story. Why is Rachel not answering herself, only through you?"  
Rachel just smirked and whispered something in Sebastian's ear.  
"Do you want me to say that out loud? Fine, I don't mind. Rachel said that the reason she is speaking through me is because she knows that it turns m-" Before Sebastian had the chance to finish, Rachel covered his mouth with her hand and shot up straights.  
"I said that I was just too tired." She said lying through her teeth, hoping they didn't see.  
"You don't seem as tired as earlier, Pretty girl. You seem quite fine to me-"  
"-Sebastian how about we continue with the story. We'll continue this later." Rachel said bringing a smile to his face.  
"Well Rachel now that you are not tired anymore, how about you continue?" Sebastian said to her. Readjusting so that she was leaning against his chest, Rachel began to tell where they left off.  
_

* * *

The duo were sitting inside of Sebastian's car going on a long car ride to Dalton. Although Sebastian's wouldn't admit it, he couldn't stop glancing at her and what she was wearing. It was really distracting. She did, indeed look beautiful and when you have a beautiful girl like this in front of you, you give her attention. He currently wasn't sure what kind of attention he wanted to give her. There was two choices for him.  
Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of these thoughts and focus on the road. Giving in one more time, he quickly glanced at her and soaking in as much as he could.  
He could see her small form shiver and realized it must have been cold for her. Keeping his eyes on the road ahead, he reached behind his seat, trying to find his old lacrosse sweater he was supposed to donate. Finally feeling the fleecy fabric, he grabbed it and yanked it to the front. Placing it on her lap, he could see from the corner of his eyes her just staring at it as if she had no clue what to do.  
"You're cold. I figured you would rather be warm." He said shrugging.  
Throwing the pullover sweater over her head, Rachel took a smell of the sweater. It smelled lightly like his cologne, the one she couldn't quite place what kind it was but it smelled good. She looked down at the number 17 in a dark red. Taking out her mini mirror, she leaned forward and looked at the back. With the same red, the name Smythe and the number 3 was imprinted. Rachel leaned back into the seat but missed the smirk Sebastian was giving.  
"Where did you get this from? It doesn't look like something from Dalton." Rachel finally asked breaking the silence.  
"That's 'cause it's not from Dalton. It's from my old school in France. It's too small now, so I was planning to donate it with some other stuff I have in the back." He said gesturing towards the back seat.  
Rachel just cuddled into the soft fabric, not wanting to give it away.  
"I think I'll have to steal this one away from you for now." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.  
"You can keep it if you want. I'm sure you'll love it more than I did, seeing that you are holding on to it like I'm right about to steal it from you." He said smirking, this time Rachel seeing him.  
"Hey it's really comfy and warm." She said pouting.  
"I know it is. It was one of my favorite sweaters. I'd still be wearing it if it still fit."Sebastian said as he pulled up to the school.  
"Then do you want to keep it?" Rachel asked, getting ready to take off the sweater.  
"No you can have it. Plus you look cute in it." He said as he parked the car, before walking around to get her.  
Rachel grabbed his hand as he helped her get out of the car. Fumbling at first, Sebastian carefully helped her out of the car. Rachel just gave a small smile and just blamed it on her heels. Sebastian, took her to the dorms area where it was least guarded. From the point of exiting the car to her the music got louder.  
"You guys really live it up at Dalton, don't you?" Rachel asked him as she held unto his arm.  
Sebastian in response just smirked and said, "You have no idea." before stopping at a door.  
Taking out a key, Sebastian unlocked the door and walked in. Looking around the room, Rachel noticed it was consider be clean for what she assumed his dorm was. Rachel took off the sweater and laid it on the bed, folded. Surprisingly there was only one bed, so she assumed that he didn't have a roommate. Sebastian room was quite neat like he had some OCD. He had a door in the corner, which she assumed was his bathroom. Dressers against his walls, a black couch, a TV and some game systems. In one corner she saw some sport item and got curious. Sebastian watched as Rachel went toward his lacrosse stick and began to touch them.  
"Don't touch that one." Sebastian said seeing her touch a red one. All the while Rachel just gave him a questioning look.  
"That was my first lacrosse stick ever. I won my first game with it. I only use it on special occasions now."  
"What is Lacrosse? Is it like any other sport?" Rachel asked as Sebastian just froze.  
"Lacrosse is not like any other sport. It is one of the best sport ever. It is a rough game where you catch the ball, throw and pass it. The best thing about it for me, is the way it makes you feel. Alive and amazing."  
"I can relate. I feel that way every time I sing or watch a Broadway show. Knowing that I will be there sometime is magical." Rachel said while Sebastian just watched her reaction and smiled.  
"Maybe I could teach you how to play-"  
"-I am not a sport person. I dance, I sing and I act. That's it." Rachel said hands raised.  
"I'm sure you can learn. I'll show you how later." He said placing the stick back.  
"Why not now?" Rachel asked briefly forgetting the thumping beat.  
"Party." Sebastian said as he took off his Dalton uniform before moving to his dresser.  
A minute later Rachel put back the lacrosse stick in her hand and turned around to see a bare chest. Epping Rachel blushed brightly and covered her eyes.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"I'm changing. You didn't think I would wear my uniform did you? What's wrong Berry, never seen a man before?" Sebastian asked and Rachel knew he was smirking.  
"No! That doesn't mean you can just change in front of me!"  
"Fine. Calm down. I'm done." He said as Rachel opened her eye to see him in green and blue striped shirt. Picking up his keys, Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hand and led her outside.  
"You just didn't want to see me sexiness. You knew if you saw this you wouldn't be able to resist." He said leading her through the hallways. Finally they arrived in front of the doors to the commons where the bass was pumping. Walking in, the duo saw both genders dancing. Rachel assumed most of the girls were from Crawford, seeing the uniform logo a girl was wearing. Sebastian, took Rachel threw the crowd and towards a small group of boys.  
"Sebastian!" Most of them yelled as he came.  
"Who is the hot chick?" A lanky brunette boy asked.  
"Rachel these are some guys in the warblers. This is Thad and Trent. Those two are just dumb and dumber." Sebastian said pointing to each one.  
"Hey I resent that. I'm Jeff and this is Nick. We want to know if you would marry us?" The blonde boy asked all the while, the other guy nodded.  
Rachel just laughed it off, while listening to Thad and Trent saying they were Sebastian's friends.  
"So Thad, do you have any beer?" Sebastian said interrupting the others.  
"Sure do. Here is one for you and one for this pretty lady over here." Thad said throwing a wink at Rachel.  
All the boys were surprised when Rachel chugged down the beer, before placing the empty bottle on the table.  
"Who wants to dance?" Rachel asked as Nick, Jeff, and Thad followed her unto the dance floor.  
"Aren't you going to follow her?" Trent asked Sebastian curiously.  
"No. Why would I?" Sebastian questioned giving Trent a look as he drank some beer.  
"Because you like her and you don't want-"  
"-I don't like her. I like her friend Blaine and I am trying to get into his pants. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go dance." Sebastian said as he finished his own beer before leaving.

* * *

It was sometime late in the night when Sebastian stopped dancing. He was still bothered by what Trent had said. He didn't like her in the sense Trent was talking about. He didn't like anyone in that way. He liked her as a friend and that was it. Nothing more. Speaking of Rachel, he had to go find her and make sure she was fine.  
Walking through the crowd he found them in the center. Slow music was playing and he could see Jeff and Nick fighting over something. Finally he saw Thad and Rachel slow dancing together. He had felt this weird feeling. It wasn't pleasant.  
He just didn't want to see Thad's larger hand holding her smaller one as they swayed. He didn't know why but when he saw Thad lean his head down to kiss Rachel, he couldn't stop himself from pulling her away. He heard Thad say what the hell while Rachel gave a huh.  
"Sorry Thad she has boyfriend and when she is sober if she finds out I let something happen I would get beat." He fast as he pulled her out of commons, towards the dorms.  
"Why did you do that? I was enjoying myself?" she said slightly unsure.  
"You have a boyfriend, you're drunk and Thad is manwhore. I'm pretty sure you want to remember your first time." Sebastian said pulling her by her hand, towards his dorm.  
He didn't notice as Rachel blushed when he said first time, briefly forgetting she had practically told him after West Side Story. She followed after him as he went into his dorm.  
Rachel sat on the couch and waited for him to get out of the bathroom so she could use it. When she saw him come out, she walked in and tried to sober up. She began to wash her face before pulling out a toothbrush from her purse. After brushing her teeth, Rachel felt more sober then tipsy.  
When she walked out of the bathroom Sebastian told her that there was a pile of clothes for her to wear. Grabbing the clothes, Rachel walked back in the bathroom.  
When she came out again Sebastian had set up one of the game systems, before looking at her.  
She was wearing some shorts and a giant shirt. The shirt went down mid-thigh and the sleeves were rolled up. Then he noticed his shorts were in her hands.  
"Wait, are you just wearing underwear?" He asked curiously, thinking that she would never do something that risqué.  
Rachel just nodded, and flopped on the couch beside him.  
"What are we playing?" Rachel asked as she grabbed another controller.  
"I don't know about you But I am playing some Mario kart."  
"I want to play!" She groaned out.  
"Fine, but don't complain when you get your ass kicked." He said as they both raced.

* * *

45 minutes later the duo was exhausted and warn out. Sebastian got up and turned off the game before walking to the bathroom with Rachel complaining that he cheated.  
"I didn't cheat. I am just better. When I get out Berry you are taking the couch. I don't care if you're a girl. This is my room and-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence not hearing her yell at him.  
Walking out of the bathroom he saw her sprawled out under the covers, on his bed.  
"God dammit Berry!" He said, not waking her.  
Grabbing a pillow and an extra blanket he laid on the couch. Sebastian was unable to sleep so took his pillow and placed it back on the bed. Sliding in behind her, he just laid on his back trying to sleep. After a while of failing, he thought what the hell and wrapped his arms around her front and buried his head in her hair.  
Finally he was able to sleep.

* * *

_"So you guys slept together?" Kurt asked blunt interrupting the story.  
Rachel blushed thinking about the way he implied.  
"Not in sense of intimately wise but sleep in the same bed yes." Rachel said blushing brighter.  
"Maybe you guys should get a bed right now." Kurt suggested as he rolled his eyes seeing Sebastian's head buried in Rachel's neck.  
"They're not doing anything wrong Kurt. I don't see him doing anything." Blaine said pointing to him.  
"That's because you can't really see. I can. And by the looks of it, he is giving her another hickey."  
"I highly doubt he would do that in public-"  
"-No, no. Kurt's right." Sebastian said as he lifting his head from her neck while licking his lips, before fixing the scarf.  
"On another note, how long was this from west side story?" Blaine asked trying to change subject, seeing Kurt and Sebastian glaring at each other.  
"About 2 weeks after." Rachel said, taking a nibble on her cookie.  
"After that how often did you meet each other?" Kurt asked optimistic.  
"It went from 2 weeks, to a week, to every 4 days and almost every day since we started dating." Sebastian answered.  
"Don't you get sick of seeing a meerkats face, everyday?" Kurt asked getting a death stare from Blaine.  
"Never. It's the same answer if I asked you if you get tired of seeing Blaine every day. You would say never." Rachel said not losing eye contact with Sebastian.  
Kurt just scoffed. He knew she was right. He could never get tired of seeing Blaine's face. Even with all his natural curls.  
Sighing in defeat, Kurt listened to the story._

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._

_Which reminds, I need to know if you guys would still read this story if it was Rated M? I realized that eventually this story will hit the point that it might need to be rated M. __So tell me in the reviews keep it rated T or rated M?_

_What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen in the next?_

_Anyone want to write a long review telling me what you thought so far of the story?_


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel and Sebastian 8

_A/N: I was going to update yesterday but I was lazy and I know that is not an excuse. So I asked if you would read this if I put it rated and I realized that I don't want to lose any of you. So instead I am going to rate M when it gets to the point. Regardless I'll warn you a chapter in advance when I will rate it M. So as an sorry I am giving you over 4,000 words. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

* * *

Rachel awoke to a mild headache and warmth. A lot of warmth. Rachel could feel someone arms wrapped around her. Peaking her eyes open, Rachel looked behind her to see Sebastian. A shirtless Sebastian. Did that mean…she?  
Oh god what happened if she slept with Sebastian. She was wearing a oversized shirt but was she wearing anything underneath? Rachel stopped think briefly when she felt Sebastian snuggle into her more and lightly his breath on her neck. Forgetting what she was thinking about, Rachel just giggled think of all people, Sebastian is a subconscious snuggle-r.  
Sebastian moved in closer and Rachel could feel his chest against her back. His legs was entangled with hers and now she couldn't stop wondering f they had slept together. It didn't make sense that she was still dressed, but maybe in her drunken state she got cold and put her clothes back on.  
Maybe they didn't sleep together, and Rachel didn't cheat and everything would turn out fine regardless of her small headache. Yeah, that's it. Probably.  
Relaxing a bit after she calmed herself down, seeing she would know the truth after he woke. Rachel moved away from Sebastian a bit and unwrapped his arms from around her but he didn't want to let go.  
"No! My Berry." Sebastian said in a childish voice.  
Does he sleep talk? Listening again Rachel could make out "I don't share!" and she couldn't stop him from pulling her laughing form closer to his sleeping one.  
Well now she had blackmail.  
Figuring she should get some sleep before she began to panic, Rachel tried to find a comfortable position. Twisting in his arms, she found herself facing him. He was still sound asleep and his arms only tightened around her. Burying her head in his bare chest, Rachel let the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian woke to see dark brown locks of hair. His arms seemed to be wrapped around the small figures, in a locked arrangement. Strangely he was comfortable even if she was laying on his arm. He could feel her breath on his chest and feel when her chest began to move up and down with each breath.  
Moving his leg he felt hers tangled with his. Smirking, Sebastian thought he could probably trick her into thinking that she slept with him. He could already imagine the look of horror on her face. Now he had to do it.  
Turning his head, Sebastian looked at the clock that read 10:19 a.m. Figuring now was a bed time then any other, he began to slowly wake her. Nudging her slowly, he started to moan her name.  
"Rachel." He repeated and he could feel her awaking in his arms.  
He watched as her head lifted up and her eyes meet his. She looked between the two of them and just shrugged. Seeing that she didn't care, figuring nothing happened he decided to imply it.  
"You know Rachel, you were quite good-" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence seeing Rachel shoot up from the bed.  
"What did we do? Did we…?" She left the sentence linger, not being able to finish it.  
"Have you forgotten that we had made love-" He stopped trying not to smile at the word made love and the face she made"- already? Can you even say it?" He said in a more teasing tone.  
He watched as her face went white and he tried hard not to laugh. Deciding he can go a bit father with it, he decided to take the risk.  
" I do remember you say it was magical and amazing and how you never wanted it to end. And you wouldn't stop saying my name- well at least trying- and you should of seen your face when you thought we slept together." Sebastian busted out laughing.  
"-Stop." Rachel said with her head down.  
Sebastian watched as Rachel small form tucked her legs closer to her and for once in his life kind of felt bad. He didn't like this feeling. It felt like guil- gui- guilt. Deciding he did not want to feel this he choose to do one thing he never did. Be confronting.  
"Rachel. Look I'm sorry-" before he could even finish sorry, Rachel pushed him off the bed, grabbed a pillow and began to hit him repeatedly.  
"You jerk, you had me think I slept with you and cheated on my boyfriend and you are just so UHH!" Rachel screamed at him.  
Sebastian just took a couple of hits before grabbing the pillow and pulling forward. Rachel fell to the ground bring the blanket with her. Meanwhile, Sebastian jumped on the bed and sat in a defense pose. When Rachel finally appeared out of the blanket, Sebastian just watched her.  
"I purpose a truce." He said both hands in the air.  
Ten seconds flat Rachel tackled him to the bed, slapped him hard on the chest before pouncing away.  
"I agree." She said relaxing on the couch as Sebastian rubbed the forming red handprint on his chest.  
"You slap hard for a woman. It's like you have man hands." Sebastian said seeing Rachel wince in response.  
He was going to ask her why but she held her hand up, telling him to stop.  
"So what do you want to do now-" Before he could finish the sentence, there was a knock on the door and some laughing.  
"Oh God no." Sebastian said face palming.  
"What-" Sebastian quickly put his hand over Rachel's mouth and whispered in her ear, not to make a sound.  
From the other side of the door, you could hear three boys arguing.  
"Hey let me go first!"  
"If she is here she would want to see me!"  
"Just so you know, she was dancing with me."  
Taking Rachel's hand, Sebastian guided her to his closet and shoved her inside.  
"Stay here and don't make a noise until I come to get you." Before she could object, he shut the closet door.  
Walking towards the bed, Sebastian surveyed to see if any of Rachel's things were anywhere. Shoving her dress underneath his bed, he went towards his door to get rid of the three stooges. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian prepared himself to see them.  
"Sebastian! It is so good to see you! Do you mind if we come in?" Jeff asked as Nick nodded and Thad rolled his eyes. Sebastian could see all the boys wearing their uniform and Thad holding a bouquet of flowers plus some cookies.  
"Yes. In fact I do mind. I am busy right now." He said in a simple answer as he watched the three boys try to look inside.  
"Doing what-" Nick was going to ask when Thad cut him off and pushed him out of the way.  
"Let's get straight to the point. Look we heard the my lady was staying here-"  
"Your lady?"Sebastian asked now amused, trying to keep from smiling.  
"Yes, my lady. Like I was saying. Rumor has it she didn't go home yesterday and that she is staying in your dorm. Now if you don't let us in I will tell headmaster that you snuck a girl on campus." Thad said arrogantly.  
"I would just like to point out your plan is flawed. Weren't you the one putting up fliers at Crawford? If that were to get out and I don't know the headmaster found out about that, Don't you think it wouldn't go so well especially since just last week you were caught going there and peaking in the girls change room. Tisk, Tisk. How terrible things like that can lead to explosion. Damn. You won't be missed." Sebastian said as he shut the door on them, knowing full well they would be gone, by the time he opened the door again.  
Unfortunately that only got rid of one of them. There were two left. Before he could lock the door, nick and Jeff burst through his door. The two boys began to search around his room.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sebastian yelled at them, seeing them practically tear up his room.  
"We're looking for Rachel." Nick said while Jeff just nodded, looking through his dresser.  
"Why would Rachel be in my dresser?" He questioned them, folding his arms across his chest.  
"You never know. Something of hers could be in there." Jeff said, shrugging.  
"If you keep searching there you're going to find things you're not going to like." Sebastian said adding a wink to imply something dirty. He watched in success as Jeff closed the door.  
"I found it!" Nick said as Sebastian finally noticed him reaching for something under his bed.  
The dress. Dammit.  
Nick jumped happily as he pulled out the small red dress from underneath the bed. After a while him and Jeff began to sniff it. Fucking weirdoes.  
"It smells like her."  
"Which means-"  
"-That Rachel is here!" The boys concluded together. It at some points scared Sebastian how they could be so in sync.  
The boys began to frantically search around some more. Jeff running towards the bathroom, while Nick searched behind the T.V.  
Sebastian just rubbed his temples in annoyance.  
Looking up he watched as the duo approached the one place they hadn't looked. The closet.  
Yelling 'fuck' in his mind, Sebastian knew that was where Rachel really was. If they found Rachel it was no doubt these two wouldn't stop pestering him.  
As they were about to open the door, Sebastian pushed it closed.  
"Hey!" They both yelled.  
"You guys already trashed my room. I'll be damned if you trashed my closet as well." Sebastian said, hand firmly on the door.  
Seeing them give each other a look and then both nodded he couldn't stop think thinking how weird they were.  
"You're right Seb. We trashed you're room and we're very sorry. We will leave now." Both said with sad looks.  
He watched as they both went to his door and opened it. Moving from his spot he followed them to shut the door when all of the sudden they both ran back in and opened his closet.  
Cursing profoundly, Sebastian knew he was too late. He saw disappointment on their faces and wondered why. Walking over he looked in his closet and saw nothing there.  
No Rachel.  
Briefly he wondered where she went but was glad she hid.  
"I told you, Rachel's not here." He said before closing the closet door.  
"But-but the dress!" Nick said, holding it.  
"It could be anybody's I have girls and boys in here all the time-" leaning in closer do they could only hear, he placed a hand on their shoulders and said "- Even if it was Rachel's dress don't you think there is a reason why it is on the ground?"  
"You mean?" They both asked timidly with wide eyes.  
"Yes." He said with a smirk before pushing them out his door.  
Waiting a couple minutes until he couldn't hear a thing, he called Rachel out.  
"You can come out now Berry!" He said as he watched the closet door open.  
"Where the hell did you go?" He asked confused, remembering her not there a few seconds ago.  
"I always was the best at playing hide and seek when I was younger. My shortness and my small size made it easier for me to hide in small spaces."She said with a shrug.  
He watched as she moved towards the couch and just relaxed, briefly reminding him of when he did that in her dressing room.  
"What are we doing now?" Rachel asked.  
"What makes you think we are doing something? I am driving you home and then later I am going to a club to pick up someone." he said looking around for his car keys.  
"It's a Saturday and you are going to the club later. Who do you have to pick up anyways?"  
"I don't know. I haven't met them yet." He said shrugging.  
"That's nasty. Which reminds me. Is what you said earlier about having a lot of boys and girls here, true?" She asked wrinkling her nose.  
"Why do you want to know Berry, jealous?" he said with his trademark smirk.  
"No! I just would like to know how many other people slept in that bed with you. I would like to know how many showers I am going to have take when I get home. Anyways I thought you were gay?"  
"Sex is sex. It doesn't matter to me who it is with. I prefer guys more. Just so you know I don't take people I pick up here to my dorm. I take them to one of the extra dorms on campus. Then they leave when I'm done. Simple as that. If we get as far as the campus that is." He said sitting down next to her.  
"So wait. I was the first girl here. In your dorm?"  
"Yes. You broke my rules. Plus the fact was I didn't get to sleep with you either. How uneventful it would've made a better night too. You slept on my bed and I didn't get to fool around. Sucks." Sebastian said earning a smack on his chest.  
"Shut up." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.  
"I think you have a thing with hitting my chest. Are you trying to feel my up Berry?" he asked, placing his hand over hers, holding it to his chest.  
"You wish."  
"It's okay to admit you want to touch my abs. They're 100% sexy like the rest of me. I would be happy to help." Sebastian said teasingly as he took her hand and guided it towards his abs.  
Rolling her eyes again she yanked her hand out of his and placed it in her lap.  
"So what are we doing today?" Rachel asked changing the subject.  
"I never said I would do anything with you today." Sebastian said, flossing his eyes and laying in the couch.  
"Well you brought me here, now you're stuck with me." Rachel said as she looked up at him with crossed arms.  
"Well we are. Sleeping then." Sebastian said as he closed his eyes and pulled her down to his side.  
"But it is technically mid-day and I want to get out and had fun." Rachel said to him as he wiped a hand on his face.  
"Are you always this annoying in the morning?" He said peaking an eye down at her.  
"I am not Ann-"  
"- I am not going to get any sleep with you here, am I?" He asked looking down at her with both eyes this time.  
"Probably not." She concluded.  
"Okay let's go." Sebastian said getting off the couch and changing.  
Picking up some small clothes, he handed it to her, while he entered the bathroom. Sebastian came out a few minutes later, seeing her changed his jogging pants and wearing the sweater from yesterday. He couldn't help but notice how small she looked in it. The clothes were baggy and loose on her something way different from the tight fitted dress he saw her wear the day before. Although he preferred what she was wearing now. Not that the dress didn't look good on her (by the amount of boys he saw come near the small group yesterday, he assumed) but the way his last name was on the back of her sweater gave him some sense of pride.

"What?" Rachel asked and Sebastian realized he was staring too long.  
Shrugging, he grabbed his lacrosse sticks and ball and walked out of his dorm. Rachel came a second later, walking in step with him. They both walked toward the student parking lot, toward Sebastian's car.  
"Why are you bringing those?" Rachel asked him when he placed the sticks in the back seat.  
"Because after we eat I am teaching you how to play." He said as he began to pull out of the lot.  
"I don't play sports-"  
"-Well now I am teaching you how. So no complaining." He said interrupting her.  
"I am Rachel Berry, I sing, I dance, I act but I do not play sports. Or anything involving getting dirty." She said shivering at the thought of getting mud on her.  
"Well I don't care. Today you are not Rachel Berry, you are just Rachel. Whatever happened to the time you played for the school football team?" He asked her.  
"That was last year and I did it for glee. Plus all I did was lay on the ground the whole time… and how did you know about that?" Rachel asked him confused.  
"Well Sometimes When I talk to Blaine I pay some attention to what he says about his friends. He likes to talk about his hobbit friend once and a whole." Sebastian shrugged as he waited for a response.  
"Regardless I am not playing ball with-"  
"-Berry be nice. If you do this for me, then I will do something for you." He said pulling up to a little diner near Dalton.  
"Would that entail you backing off Blaine?" She asked with a smile.  
Leaning in close to her, he watched as she didn't move back before he whispered "Not a chance." and got out of the car.  
Luckily for Rachel, he didn't see her blush. Rachel followed his lead and got out of the car as well. After he locked his "Baby" up, the duo walked inside the half empty diner.  
Taking a seat at a small both, Rachel began to examine the menu for any vegan options. Finding some, Rachel decided to go for some coffee and pancakes. It wasn't long after that a bubbly blonde waitress came up to them.  
"Hi! Welcome to our little cafe, may I take your order?" She asked staring more directly at Sebastian rather than Rachel.  
"Yeah. I will have some tea, eggs, bacon and home fries. And my friend here will be having..." He let her continue when he noticed that the waitress was staring at him. He didn't blame her, he wasn't pretty hot.  
"I will have some coffee and vegan pancakes." The girl wrote it down quickly before turning back to Sebastian, completely ignoring Rachel.  
Inwardly smirking, Sebastian decided to do what he loved, playing with people. Reaching a hand over to Rachel's, he held Her hand and watched as a look of confusion cross her features.  
"Anything else?" She asked briefly glancing at their hands.  
"Nothing else." Sebastian said staring directly at Rachel, having to hold back a laugh as he watched Rachel squirm under his gaze and try to pull her hand away.  
He could see from the corner of his eye as the waitress stomped off, pouting. Achieving success, he let go of her hand and leaned into the booth.  
"Vegan? Huh." Sebastian said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.  
"Yup. I've been since I was ten. I just don't like the thought of hurting an animal for my own purpose. Everyday-" Rachel words died down on her lips when she felt Sebastian's hands hold her wrists and him staring straight at her.  
"You're ranting." He said before letting go.  
"Sorry I tend to do that. Anyways what was earlier about?" Rachel asked when her blush went away.  
"Nothing. Just bored. Plus it's fun to make people jealous." He said smirking.  
Rachel rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and asked, "So you find making people jealous fun?"  
"Like you haven't done that and enjoyed the reaction." He said as he could see her just huff and flip her hair.  
"Just so you know I haven't. I find no point in hurting other people and get them all worked…" She stopped again seeing him glare at her.  
"Ranting?" She asked him, biting her lip.  
"Just a little." He said as he glanced at the side and could see the waitress heading back.  
Leaning in closer, he reached his hand over to gently pull her chin forward. He looked her in the eyes and smirked, whispering "You know you enjoy it when you're the one making them jealous. To see their reaction and know you cause it. It's entertaining. Like when I mess with your friends. Blaine is hot and amazing but it wouldn't be the same without Kurt getting jealous. Like I said fun." He leaned in closer as Rachel just froze.  
"Excuse me." The waitress said with venom as she held theirs tea and coffee.  
Sebastian backed away with a large grin on his face. He could see Rachel blushing and the waitress upset. In the end he won.  
When the waitress left the duo, Rachel looked at him, skeptical before sipping her coffee. Her nosed cringed as she tasted the hot liquid. Picking up some sugar, she added it in, finally satisfied with her coffee Rachel asked, "You weren't really going to kiss me, were you?" with a smile, not looking up at him.  
Placing his tea down, he lightly bit his tongue as his smirk just stayed. "What's it to you, Berry? What if I was going to kiss you what would you do? I am pretty sure you wanted me to anyway."  
Rachel looked up with a bright blush covering her face. "No! I did not want you to kiss me. Just so you know I have a boyfriend so-"  
"-You're still dating him? I thought you would have already dumped the green giant." He said staring at her surprised.  
"I am still dating him and very much love him-"  
"-Cut the crap, Berry. You may tell everyone else that but I am not everyone else. I am the guy who you cried on when he wasn't there for West Side Story." Sebastian demanded as the food arrived.  
The waitress just placed the food, fearing she might see Sebastian's bad side.  
"Fine. I haven't talked to him since. I haven't seen him since, not even in Glee. The thing is though I am not trying to avoid him it's just happening. I am not exactly sure how I feel about him either. I think I love him cause it's hard not to love someone you've been off and on with for almost three years and- and I am not sure I want to be in a relationship anymore." Rachel said ducking her head.  
Sebastian reached his hand over and placed it on hers, his thumb began to rub smooth circles over her hand.  
"You're not saying anything." Rachel said with a sniffle.  
"I find no point to critique you. Your relationship is failing it's not the first one. There are people who have been in longer relationships and have broken up. I may not have been in a realtionship but I understand. I am not going to be like your so called friends and sugar coat it for you. I am not going to blame it on just you. From what I see it's his fault. Now I say that we not talk about this and give you a break. I am pretty sure you have had this on your mind since West Side Story. So while you are with me you can't rant or talk about the oaf." Sebastian said as he popped a fry in his mouth.  
"Thank you." Rachel whispered as she squeezed his hand.  
"Now let's eat because I am hungry." Rachel smiled as she picked up the syrup.  
They ate more in silence, enjoying their food. Once and a while Rachel would look up and give a small smile, even if he wasn't looking at her. Eventually, they both were almost finished and it was around this time the Sebastian picked up a fry and threw it at her. He smirked as he saw her look directly at him. Picking up the same piece, Rachel was going to throw it back at him, but paused when he warned her.  
"Berry if you throw that at me I will get you back later." Sebastian said as he signaled the waitress.  
Shrugging it off, Rachel threw the piece at him getting it in his hair.  
"Fine. Your fault. Just know that I am not responsible for my actions later. By the way, last chance to get the waitress jealous." Sebastian said as she began to come over.  
Thinking it over for a second she decided that she was going to do what Sebastian had done to her. Tease her and get the waitress jealous.  
"Fine." Rachel said mimicking one of his smirks.  
Sebastian just raised his eyebrow not expecting her to do anything. He sure as hell didn't expect her to move from her side of the booth to his and push him until he was leaning against the wall. His hands were trying to grasp something so he could lift himself up but he found himself unable as a hand was placed firmly on his chest.  
Rachel was almost straddling him as her face was close to his, her hair shielding them. Her eyes flickered down to his as he watched the smirk on her face grow a bit larger. He focused on her lips instead of her eyes, seeing that it was hard not to. They both could hear the approaching footsteps of what they assumed was the waitress.  
"Sebastian-" she giggled "- Be quiet someone might hear you." She said quite sexily if he did say so himself.  
"Excuse me." The waitress said interrupting them, a pout and angry eyes on her face.  
Rachel flipped her hair back, exposing her neck to Sebastian, while glaring at the waitress. Sebastian smirked seeing his form of payback for her throwing the fry at him and doing this. Waiting until she began to speak, he reached his hand up and pulled her neck down closer. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against her throat. Feeling her slow hard, the corners of his mouth twitched in an upward motion. Pressing his lips once more, he pulled away far enough and bit down. Hard.  
"I'm sorry it's just so hard for me to resist him sometime. Ahh we would like the receipt now." Rachel finished quickly as she pushed him down, away from her neck.  
She looked at him only to see him smirking. His hand was still at the back of her neck, giving him a slight advantage. Pulling down he brought her head down, closer to his. His smirk went away when he felt her lean down.  
'She wouldn't… would she?' He questioned himself staring at her lips.  
His eyes flickered up when he noticed her eyes were on his. Moving his hand from the back of her neck, he grasped the table and lifted himself up enough to reach her. He watched as she leaned down and their lips were so close just a whisper away and- She pulled away. The smirk evident on her face. She had this planned. She did it on purpose.  
"You are right. Making people jealous is fun but teasing people is so much better." Rachel said as she slipped out of his side of the booth to hers.  
"That was uncalled for." Sebastian said as he sat up.  
"So was biting me." She said placing a hand on her neck over the part he bit.  
"It was payback for throwing a fry at me and practically attacking me."  
"Please you wanted me to attack you. You were even going to let me kiss you, so if I were you I wouldn't complain." She rolled her eyes at him.  
"I don't mind kissing as long as it leads to something more after." He hinted at her as he wiggled his brow.  
"Please I am not going to sleep with you."  
"You did last night."  
"You know what I mean Sebastian." She said, once again rolling her eyes.  
"I 'm not sure if I do. Mind giving an example? Perhaps showing me would be better." Sebastian said getting a kick to the shin.  
"Here's your bill." The waitress dropped it on the table in front of the two of them. She seemed tense, and irritated. Anger could be seen in her eyes and her mouth in a pout. Her eyes were focused, not at them but at their hands, which seemed to be intertwined. She stormed off while the duo just stared at their hands wondering how it got like that. Pulling away, the both shrugged it off as nothing.  
Sebastian grabbed the bill and placed down a twenty dollar bill as Rachel looked at him.  
"You get the next one. Plus I don't see you with your purse on you." He said, answering her silent question.  
Rachel didn't say anything only followed him out of the diner silently, still wondering how thief fingers ended up like that.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: read, review, re-read._

_So what do you think of this chapter?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Rachel and Sebastian 9_

_A/N; I went through a little depression seeing that I didn't get as many reviews or follows/favs. I know last time I was in kind of a rush because I wanted you guys to read it. So there was another part of this chapter but I left it because the chapter would have been too long for me. I realized that this is not going to end during summer so instead It will continue. That means that yes it will be longer and the updates will as well take longer. So please give me love with reviews, favs and follows._

_Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee or any brand names._

* * *

"Where are we?" Rachel asked as she got out of the car.  
They were at a place that was an empty park. There was a small play ground in the corner while the rest was just lush, green grass. There was a couple soccer nets, and a basketball court not to far away, yet there was not many houses in the area.  
"We are at a park not far from Dalton. A couple blocks. Here I am going to teach you how to play." He said firmly as the lacrosse sticks lay against his shoulder.  
They walked into the center of the field where Sebastian handed her his red stick.  
"This is your lucky one, I shouldn't be-"  
"-Well maybe some of the luck will wear off on you. First let's get you into the proper hold position." He said as he wrapped his hands around hers, that were on the stick.  
"Here I am going to show you how to throw first. What you are going to do is wrap one hand around the base and the other one in middle seeing you are a beginner." He said as he moved one hand to the bottom and the other, gently in the middle.  
"Like that. Now when you throw you raise your elbow. Like this." Sebastian said as he stepped behind her and raised it higher. Gently, he pushed the stick further back, so that the net was behind her head.  
"Then you just launch forward. Next is catching."  
Moving in front of her again, Sebastian guided her hand to the top of the stick.  
"As a beginner, it is easier to catch like this. Most other levels put their hand near the middle but for someone like you it is easier to control the stick with your hand here." He said as his hand wrapped around her smaller one.  
"When you catch you catch it in front of your face. Like this." He stopped as he moved the stick forward. " You must watch out because there is always the chance of getting hurt."  
Moving away from her, Sebastian picked up the other stick, and went across from her.  
"Now I want to throw the ball at me the way I taught you." he said as he got in a catching position.  
"What if I hurt you?" Rachel asked biting her lip.  
"I highly doubt that. This is your first time throwing you can't do much harm."  
Sebastian wasn't prepared for her to throw it as hard and straight as she did. Luckily, Sebastian had played this sport since he was little and had practically mastered it.  
Changing his form, he threw the ball back at her but not to hard for her to catch. The we're passing back and forth, each time Sebastian taking a step back and throwing harder.  
Eventually, the duo ended up moving around more during this and Sebastian was impressed on how good she was doing. Although he would never admit it.  
"You did okay. Next I'm going to teach you how to defend." Sebastian said as Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment before.  
"I did better than okay. I did pretty good if I got you worked up." She said smirking.  
"Whatever. Just come at me. Try to take the ball." Sebastian said crouching a bit.  
"You haven't taught me anything yet-"  
"Berry, just do it." He demanded.  
Rachel decided to charge at him and try to get it. She was surprised when Sebastian twisted out as she ended up slipping. Flopping on her back, she rubbed the back of her head. She could hear Sebastian laughing before coming up to her and offering a hand. She just knocked his hand away and got up herself.  
"Again." Rachel demanded as Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
They continued to repeat it over and over until Rachel got frustrated and pushed him down with her elbow.  
"The point of this right now is to not let the other person get close to you. Twisting-" Sebastian continued on as Rachel listened intently.  
It wasn't until a couple hours later the two stopped and went to get some lunch. By then Sebastian was able to teach her the basics and some moves that would help her. They were in the car, driving back to Dalton after stopping at fast food restaurant, they were talking about Lacrosse while listening to some oldie station.  
"Honestly Berry you are a natural at Lacrosse. Have you ever thought of joint your school team?" Sebastian asked as he ate a fry from the bag.  
"McKinley sports teams aren't very good. In all honesty they suck plus half the people on them have slushied me."  
"What do you mean 'slushied you'?"  
"Being brutally humiliated and mortified by having someone throw a slushy in your face. Most glee kids are used to them. Although I haven't got any this year so far. Cross my fingers." Rachel said looking down at her lap.  
"Why do they do it?" Sebastian asked and he had no idea why he felt a bit angry.  
"To make sure we know that we are at the bottom of the schools food chain. Even lower than that. They make see we know that we are losers and that we aren't going anywhere. That we all are Lima losers."  
"You are probably the person who will actually make out of Lima. You're a star, Rachel Berry. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Sebastian said looking at her and giving a quick smile.  
"That was actually nice of you to say, I-"  
"No need to get sentimental on me Berry. It will only happen once." Sebastian snorted.  
"Thanks." Rachel said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Maybe you should join the team. Listen and don't say anything yet." Sebastian seeing her open her mouth. "It might be a good idea. Prove to them that you really are better than them. You have a lot of potential with lacrosse and if you're right about McKinley sports team sucking you could easily become captain. Show them who's boss."  
Rachel just nodded while he talked, waiting to state her opinions later.  
"You're right. Plus it would look good on my NYADA application."  
"NYADA?" Sebastian questioned while Rachel's heart skipped a beat.  
"NYADA stands for New York academy of the Dramatic Arts. It's the only school I want to go to for college. Me and Kurt are both applying to it." Rachel questioned curious.  
"So Are you only applying to NYADA?"  
"Yes."  
"That is pretty risky isn't it? What if you don't get-"  
"-Don't you dare say that. I am getting into NYADA. If I start doubting myself then I won't get in. I am going to live in New York because it is my city. Nothing is going to stop me from being there. This is probably the first time I'll ever say this but let's not talk about me let's talk about you. What places are you applying to?" Rachel asked hoping to switch unto him.  
"Well there are a couple places I've considered for different reasons. My father wants me to fallow in his footsteps so I've considered taking up law. I was think of applying to Yale or Harvard. Then there are some places back in France. Maybe take lacrosse and swimming on the side. Then this Friday some people from are coming to watch our team play and offer some of us scholarships to some places. Right now I'm not sure. I'll see what happens Friday and then decided from there. Not sure about going to New York there are few places I would consider." He finished as he pulled up to Dalton.  
"So you have a pretty big game on Friday?" Rachel asked as she took out her phone.  
"Yup at 3. Any free time I have from now on is being spent practicing." Sebastian said as they walked pack to his dorm.  
"Okay. I'm coming." Rachel said which surprised Sebastian. He hadn't remembered a time where someone was there to support him for one of his game.  
"Why?" He asked confused.  
"Because I want to come. Plus I can be your good luck charm captain." She said happily sipping her drink sitting on his couch.  
Sebastian watched as she looked through the bag and gave her a genuine smile before shaking his head.  
Picking up a fry, Rachel threw it at Sebastian. She watched as he just stared when all the sudden he practically jumped on her and began to tickle her.  
"That's no fair! It's cheating like yesterday!" Rachel giggled.  
Sebastian stopped and raised a brow at her, "I'm surprised you remember yesterday. How much do you remember?"  
"Not a lot just the part before I passed out." Rachel shrugged.  
"So you don't remember almost kissing Thad?" Sebastian asked as Rachel looked at him with shock.  
"I didn't… did I?"  
"Almost."  
Rachel looked down in frustration. She began to bite her lip and Sebastian could practically see the wheels in her head turning. She was thinking too hard.  
"I almost cheated on my boyfriend." She whispered.  
"I thought that you didn't want him anymore? Plus didn't we say not to speak about it?" Sebastian asked getting off of her.  
"I know we said we wouldn't but it doesn't change the fact that I am still a terrible girlfriend for cheating." She said leaning back into the couch.  
"Technically you didn't cheat and plus weren't we discussing the chance of him cheating on you?" Sebastian asked, his arm on the couch while he was leaning his head against his hand.  
"I know… but still. Me cheating I can't live with that. To know I hurt another person on my own decision… it affects me as a person." Rachel tried to explain to him.  
"I think we should have a talk Berry. If I am going to be see more of you in the future then she tell me more about yourself. I give you full permission to rant this time." He said as he sipped his pop.  
"It's going to take a long time."  
"We have time. Wait a minute-" Sebastian stopped as he got up from his spot and went to the fridge to grab a couple drinks before sitting back down. "Okay. I'm ready now."  
"Where should I start? Hmm I was raised as a Jewish girl who took singing, dancing and acting lessons from a young age. I have to gay dads that spoil me and a surrogate mother named Shelby. Last year…" Rachel continued as Sebastian listened intently nodding at some points.

* * *

It was hours later that Rachel and Sebastian were passed out on the couch after the long talk had ended. Rachel's small body was laying on the couch, her head in Sebastian's lap. Sebastian was leaning against the side of the couch with his hands behind his head while his feet were on the table. Rachel shifted a bit in his lap causing him to move. All of the sudden his feet his hit a can of pop knocking his it over.  
Jumping up all the sudden, Sebastian eyes widened unaware of what happened. He didn't have enough to notice Rachel was in his lap at the time, to aware of something of some crash. Rachel had fell onto the floor when he moved. Waking up with somewhat of a concussion was not a good was to wake up Rachel Berry.  
"What the hell, Sebastian?" Rachel cursed aloud, mildly impressing Sebastian.  
"Sorry I apparently spilt pop and was freaked out for a second out there." Rachel gritted her teeth, in response to him.  
"What time is it anyway?"  
"It is a quarter till ten." Sebastian said as Rachel instantly sat up.  
"Crap I got to go." Rachel said as she looked around for her dress.  
"You can just stay over again, except you're sleeping on the couch." Sebastian said making his way over to his bed.  
"I can't. My dads are going to be home tomorrow morning and I have to be there." Rachel said as she got her dress.  
"Fine I'll take you home. I hope you do realize that it is like a two hour and a half hour drive. Even with no traffic it's like an hour and forty- five minutes."  
"Consider it me getting even for you forcing me to play lacrosse." Rachel said waiting for him at the door.  
"You enjoyed it. I'm taking you home anyway so cool your berry, Berry." Sebastian said as they walked outside of his dorm towards his car.  
"I told you my life story but you never really told me anything about you. All I really know about you is that you play lacrosse, are a warbler and yeah." Rachel said, drumming her fingers on his dash board.  
"I was born here but was raised in Paris. Before I went to high school my father had moved us to France. Me, my sister and my step-mother. When I was about 8 my real mother died. I loved her. I still do. You probably heard of the term, mama's boy before. For me that was true. I used to go everywhere with her. I always looked up to her. In my eyes she was amazing. She had blonde hair and green eyes. I got them from her. She always seemed happy to me, even if she wasn't. Even when she was hurt. Did you know it's possible to die from heartbreak? Apparently it is. My father cheated on my mother with some person from his work. He ended up getting her pregnant, then divorced my mom. My mom seemed to take it in stride. She always did." Sebastian said as Rachel watched as his knuckles began to tighten on the wheel and turn white.  
"It wasn't long after my sister was born that she died. From her own heart. I can't blame my sister or my step-mother. I can only blame my father. If he didn't hurt her then maybe she would still be alive today. If he didn't cheat then maybe I could still be-"  
"-Pull over." Rachel said suddenly interrupting him.  
Sebastian pulled over to the side, his hand still clutching the wheel. Rachel unbuckled her seat belt, and climbed over until she was seated in his lap. She pulled him forward into a hug, wrapping her arms around his body. She could feel his shaky hands holding her waist. His face was buried in her neck while his hand tightening their grip.  
"I don't need you piety." She heard him mumble in her neck.  
"I'm not piety you. I'm just holding you. Swallow your pride and ego for once." Rachel replied running her hand threw his hair.  
She held onto him as he held her back in a tight grip. They just sat there for who knows how long, holding each other. She let him shake and mumble things she didn't understand, once and a while whispering something back. Finally he looked up to her, his eyes slight red.  
"I never told anyone that before. At least the it the part about my mother and how I felt. It kind of feels good to tell someone." Sebastian said as Rachel just have a small smile.  
He pulled her in one more time for a hug, memorizing the feeling. He memorized the way her body felt against his, how her arms held him as her hands ran thru his hair- it reminded him how his mother would hug him. As if he was the saddest boy in the world and one hug from his mother he would be alright. Except this wasn't his mother. This was Rachel. Not the Rachel Berry she normally was but just Rachel. The one he heard singing every song she heard. The one who about a month ago he offered his services to. The one who he had found crying in her dressing room, over her boyfriend. It was then he secretly promised he would try to be there for her. Coming from him, this was new but he also knew that he might have become a bit dependent on the little diva already. Even if they had only met a few times.

* * *

It was a while later that they had stopped hugging it out and had began to drive again. There wasn't much said, only the radio playing. It wasn't much longer that Sebastian began to speak again.  
"I love my sister. I know that she maybe only my half-sister but she was the only good thing to come out of a bad situation. I used to hate her. That was before I met her though. When I first held her when she was a baby and I looked in those eyes I couldn't do it. I couldn't hate something so small and innocent. She always has this was of swaying me when I was younger. I would be mad and she would just hold my hand and call me Sebby because she couldn't pronounce my name very well. She is 11 now and she still does it. Calls me Sebby and helps me when I start getting angry at my father. Her mother is nice too but she is not my mother and never will replace her. I know she tries to help but she can't. It's one of those things that you can't help with."Sebastian said shaking his head at the last part.  
"Anyways I lived in Paris from as long as I could remember and had gone to a lot of schools. My father was always doing business so staying in one place was hard. That's why he sent me here. To the crap hole known as Ohio. My Dad's friend runs Dalton, is the headmaster. I guess my dad though his friend can watch over me. He is a nice guy and all but I'm pretty sure he knows I hate it here. Coming from some place of art and beauty to a place like here. I don't understand how you can stand it. Living your whole life here. I wouldn't be able too." He said with an empty laugh.  
"That's why I'm going to New York and I'm never looking back. I'd come back to visit my dads and maybe Mr. Shue but I am not going to be bound to Lima. I refuse to be. I'm not settling for Ohio." Rachel said with a bit of venom in her voice at the end.  
"We're here." Sebastian said as he pulled up at her street.  
"You can come inside for a little while. I can get us something to eat or drink seeing we skipped out on dinner."  
"I really shouldn't. I have to be getting back to Dalton soon." He said checking his watch.  
"Come on Mr. Warbler let's get a little food and pop." Rachel pleaded, doing her pout.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed.  
"Fine Berry." He said as they both got of the car.  
Rachel found the spare key and unlocked the door to open the dark house.  
As soon as they both stepped inside and the door shut, the lights flicked on. Rachel and Sebastian both looked like dears about to be hit by a car.  
"Crap." Rachel said as she saw her dads sitting on the couch watching them.  
"Crap indeed." Sebastian whispered Seeing one of her fathers staring him down.

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_mysteriousJ_

_Remember the three R's: Read, Review, Re-read._

_I hope you enjoyed and if you did review. _

_So what did you think of this chapter and the next? _

_It's a cliffie!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sebastian and Rachel 10_

_A/N: So The tenth chapter! Okay, so last chapter was not a big cliffe but a small one. I would firstly like to remind you that Rachel had two dads. thus meaning things will probably be spelt wrong like father: fathers. This author's note is a very important one. **I have decided the next Chapter will be rated M.** This is important. So look for it there. I have decided I would like to expand to more people and rating it up might do that. There is a strong possibility that I might rate it back to T if I am not very stratified with the results. Right now there will be swearing but if anything changes, like if it gets worse in the sense of why things are rated M, I will warn you because I don't want to lose any of you. I love you all. So here is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

"So Rachel Berry and friend, please have a seat." LeRoy gestures to the love seat across from them.  
"If I may ask, Who are you?" Hiram, the one that was staring him down said.  
"I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian said as he leaned across the table to shake their hands.  
Both LeRoy and Hiram were surprised by that action. No one had done that before. None of the guys Rachel brought home had done that (the exception being Kurt when he pulled them both into a hug when they first met) especially not when they were under the hot spot. Both the fathers shook his hand eying him carefully.  
"And what Sebastian is your intentions with my daughter? Bring her home after her curfew then coming inside of her house? We're you planning to seduce my little girl and sleeping with her?" Hiram accused.  
"Dad!" Rachel Squealed as her face began to turn scarlet.  
"I would like to know Rachel. I have no clue what he could be up to. It doesn't help at all that you haven't been answering our calls and have come home after curfew when we weren't here. It doesn't help that at all that you bought him into the house when you know you're not allowed to have anyone in, with the exception of Kurt and your girl friends, when we are not here." LeRoy said as he began to join in bad cop.  
Before Sebastian could answer Hiram question Rachel had began to speak.  
"Dad, daddy I know I broke a few rules tonight but I'm really, _really _sorry. Yesterday night I was with Kurt and Blaine because I've been upset with Finn for the past while and they didn't want me to be alone while they went on a date. So they sent Sebastian to come and bring me to a party to make me feel better and then by the time the party ended it was very late and it wasn't a good idea to drive home when we were both tired, so I slept over at Sebastian's dorm and-"  
"-You slept in his dorm!" Her fathers yelled at the same time as Hiram was sending a death glare at Sebastian.  
"Yes I did, but don't worry-"  
"-how should I not worry. You slept with him. We don't even know him and you slept with him? Whatever happened to the Rachel that promised she would wait until she was 25? Why Rachel?! He deflowered our baby! Rach-"  
"-Dad I didn't sleep with him." Rachel said blushing at her fathers overdramatic acting.  
LeRoy lifted his arm away from his eyes and glanced at his daughter. "You couldn't of let me have this moment?"  
"Sorry daddy." Rachel seeing him upset about not being able to finish his scene.  
"With all do respect Mr. Berrys I would never take advantage of your daughter like that. Rachel is a really nice girl and she deserves better then a one night stand. Rachel is very beautiful bit she's not my type. I'm gay." Sebastian said leaving out the part that he does have sex with girls as much as guys even if doesn't feel the same about the sexes.  
"You're gay?" Hiram asked suspicious.  
"Yes I am."  
"You don't seem gay." Hiram eyed him.  
"I am gay. I am not like Hummel and I do not flash it everywhere. I am more the relaxed type." Sebastian said trying not to say Hummel in disgust.  
"Daddies nothing like that happened with Sebastian. After we woke up this morning we got some breakfast and then Sebastian taught me how to play lacrosse. We went back to his dorm and passed out on the couch then woke up a couple hours later and he drove me home." Rachel finished.  
LeRoy eyed Sebastian before getting up and pulling him into a hug. Sebastian eyes widen wondering what this good cop/ bad cop thing was.  
"Ahh Daddy?" Rachel questioned.  
"I never thought I would meet the boy that would teach my daughter how to play a sport. Welcome to the family."  
"Dad!" Rachel yelled in embarrassment.  
"LeRoy let the poor boy go. We were in the middle of a rant." Hiram said.  
"Fine." LeRoy said patting him on the back.  
"Anyways honey, you should know better. You should've of brought you cell phone and called us. It's late right now and I and your father are tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning. Right now it's bed. Since it is pretty late out and Westerville is almost a three hour drive, Sebastian you can sleep in the guest bedroom. I'll get you some of LeRoy's old clothes for you to sleep in." Hiram said as he left the room and walked upstairs, LeRoy trailing behind him.  
"So I'm guessing that being an only child and having two gay fathers come in your favor?" Sebastian questioned her.  
"All they time." Rachel said as she squeezed his leg then got up.  
I think your dad doesn't like me, he was giving me these looks. It was kind of intimidating." Ye said following her to the kitchen.  
Rachel pulled out some leftovers from the fridge and began to heat it up. Waiting for it to finish, she looked at him and asked "Intimidated? I never thought that you of all people would be intimidated."  
"I said almost. I'm not scared of your dads." He scoffed.  
"You're not?" A voice behind Sebastian said.  
Sebastian jumped in his chair and turned around to see Hiram.  
"Not very much." Sebastian replied as confident as possible.  
Hiram eyed him for a second longer before leaving the kitchen.  
"You couldn't have told me he was behind me?"  
"I wanted to see your reaction. You said that you weren't and I wanted to make sure." Rachel said as she went to the microwave.  
"Thanks." Sebastian said sarcastically as Rachel put some mash potatoes and some kind of meat in front of him before sitting next to him.  
"Sorry this is meat substitute. I know you're not used to eating it. In this house we use meat substitute seeing that my fathers letter for me to feel comfortable. Daddy doesn't mind but dad complains sometimes." Rachel shrugged as she ate some.  
Rachel watched as Sebastian stared and examined the meat. Reaching over, she cut a piece of his and held it out for him with her fork.  
"Try it." Rachel demanded as she watched him hide a smile.  
"As much as that looks appealing I prefer-"  
"-Try it. Please. If you don't like it you can spit it out."Rachel said giving one of her famous pouts. Damn it looked like his sister's. He couldn't resist.  
"Fine." Sebastian said as he leaned in and took the meat off her fork.  
Rachel watched curious to see if he liked it. He chewed slowly tasting the fake meat with Rachel watching his every movement. As he swallowed the surprisingly good tasting fake meat, he could see Rachel practically bursting in excitement.  
"Do you like it?" She asked in a high tone.  
Smirking his signature smirk, he reached over and took her plate, in a playful matter.  
"That's mine!" Rachel said as she tried to pull her plate back.  
"Correction. It's mine." Sebastian said as he pulled the two plates closer to him.  
"But Sebby you know you want to share." Rachel said using his sister's nickname for him.  
"I told you that because I pretty much had to, not for you to use it against me." Sebastian said pretending to give her a dirty look.  
"Don't be mean Sebby." Rachel said as she sat in his lap.  
"Well Rachie I'm not being mean. I'm being nice." Sebastian said to her not noticing where her hand had gone.  
Rachel let Sebastian talk while she let her hand drift towards one of the plates. Finally she found the mash potatoes that she had been looking for and grabbed a handful of it. Getting as much as she could in one hand , she shoved it down his face. Rachel laughed as she saw his reaction. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of this moment. Sebastian's face (and partially in his hair) was covered in potatoes. She watched as he took a piece of his cheek and ate it. Shrugging, he took another one but whipped it across her mouth and began to laugh when she started licking her lips.  
Not much longer everything went silent and they were just staring at each other.  
"You have a little mash potato right here." Sebastian said as he wiped a little piece off the corner of her mouth.  
"There." Sebastian said with a small smile.  
"You have a lot all over here." Rachel said as she wiped some off his face with her hand, letting her hand rest on her cheek when she was done.  
Leaning in, Rachel glanced at his eyes once more before letting her eyes close. She was going to kiss him- "Oh my God! What happened?" LeRoy asked as he suddenly entered the room.  
Sighing, Rachel opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her father. Sebastian let go of her waist and let her let her stand up.  
"Uhm we were eating?" Rachel said sounding more like a question then a statement.  
LeRoy just shook his head with a smile on his face and walked over to them. Picking up their plates, he placed it in the sink.  
"You two should probably get to bed, after you wash up. There are some clothes in the spare room for you, Sebastian. " LeRoy said dismissing the duo.  
Rachel and Sebastian walked out of the kitchen, upstairs towards Rachel's bathroom.  
Rachel let Sebastian wash his hair in the tub as she went to go get him a towel and the clothes her father lent him. Hearing the water stop running she walked in and handed him a towel, then placed his clothes on the counter.  
His hair was a darker shade from being wet and falling over his eyes. Rachel giggled as she felt his long hair.  
"You need a haircut." Rachel giggled out as Sebastian pulled her hand out of his hair.  
"What I need is for a certain girl to stop playing with my hair and to go so I can get changed." Sebastian said as dried his hair.  
Rachel just stuck out her tongue at him while placing her hands on her hips. Sebastian just shrugged and not caring took off his shirt. He didn't notice as Rachel blushed and walk back into her room.  
By the time Sebastian got out, Rachel was already changed into some pink pajamas. His hair was still wet from earlier but was slowly drying.  
"So I guess this is good night." Rachel said as she sat on her bed.  
"Guess it is. Good night." Sebastian said standing in her doorway.  
Turning around, Sebastian glanced at her and began to walk towards her as she just sat there. When he was in front of her, he leaned down and gave her hug. He let her see him like this again, vulnerable.  
"Thank you." Sebastian whispered into her neck, once more.  
"You're welcome Sebby." Rachel said as she hugged him back.  
Reluctantly they parted. Sebastian gave he a true smile before walking out of her room, to the spare one across the hall.  
Sebastian got into bed comfortably, dreaming about things that would never happen in reality.

* * *

It was about a half an hour later that LeRoy and Hiram were done cleaning the small mess in the kitchen. Walking up the stairs the couple hoped to get some sleep, being very tired from the flight and their daughter.  
"Stop." LeRoy whispered as paused at the top of the stairs, Hiram behind him.  
"Why?" Hiram questioned his husband.  
"I think Rachel's sleep walking." LeRoy replied as they watched their daughter waltz out of her room into the hallway.  
The Berry men began to walk down the hallway, toward their daughter who was seemingly headed to the guest bedroom.  
"She hasn't done that since she was little when she wanted her toys back." Hiram said as they watched her.  
"Rachel!" LeRoy called in a light tone, not seeming to faze her.  
Walking up, nearly beside her, they saw her open the door and crawl into the opposite side of Sebastian- whom was facing the other way- bed. It was weird to see their daughter crawl into bed with a guy who was gay, much less a guy they knew practically nothing about.  
It seemed instinctually that Sebastian had somewhat noticed her presences. The couple watched as Sebastian turned around and scouted closer to Rachel. It wasn't much longer that his arms had wrapped around her and brought her closer to himself as he buried his head in her hair.  
"Are you sure he is gay?" Hiram asked his partner.  
"Not a 100% sure but he does remind me of you." LeRoy pointed out as Hiram looked at him like he was crazy.  
"What do you mean? How?"  
"Tough on the outside big softy on the inside. Only shows his soft side to the people he cares about. One of those people being our daughter." LeRoy replied as he held hands with his partner.  
"Still doesn't help the fact that I don't like him. I know his type. He is either going to hurt her or do something worse."  
"Like what? Love her?"  
_"Yes."_ Hiram said thickly.  
"You never hurt me and I would risk it all over again to be with you. Who knows maybe she met the most important person in her life. Right now he is her friend. Let's leave thing up to fate."  
"Look at the way he's holding her. The way they were in the kitchen- I don't like it!" Hiram said trying not to get mad.  
LeRoy chuckled at his husband's antics. "We're not supposed to like it. We're her fathers. We are supposed to be there for her when she needs us but she doesn't need us now."  
Glancing once more at their daughter and Sebastian, the duo walked back to their bedroom discussing about the two teens fast asleep.  
"Although I may not like him, I prefer him over Finn. At least Sebastian had told us the truth and not bluntly lied to our face. Plus he actually ate the meat substitute not just spit it out like Finn did." Hiram said as he laid down in his bed.  
Agreed. And just so you know she will need us again, just not right now. She'll need us soon but right now she is happy and that's all that parents can hope for." LeRoy said as he kissed his partners cheek.  
"As long as she's happy."Hiram whispered as both the Berry men fell asleep.

* * *

Sebastian had woke feeling very warm. He was smelling something that smelled so good. Nudging his nose a bit more, he inhaled deeply. The fresh scent of the jasmine flower. One of his favorites, although he would never admit it.  
His arms tightened around the pillow he seemed to be holding. It was a nice, good smelling pillow. Peaking an eye open he noticed that the pillow had grown some long brown hair.  
Wait a second! Nice smelling brown hair? It had to belong to none other than Rachel Berry.  
Lifting his head he could see the side of Rachel's face. She was breathing normally with a small smile on her face. Her body molded the shape of his.  
Looking up he noticed the door was closed. Had she snuck in last night? Maybe she was cold? Wait- did her fathers know she was here?  
The one question that got Sebastian. He never admitted it to Rachel but her small father freaked him out. He was always there in the worst moments. It he caught Sebastian sleeping with daughter, Sebastian would be screwed. Although Sebastian had not actually slept with her- the way he did with anybody else or the way he wanted too- they would still be found in a compromising position.

Sebastian was curious how she ended up in his bed. He didn't remember falling asleep with her here but now he was waking up with up? Some part didn't make sense. How his arms got around her and his face buried in her amazing smelling hair always another story by itself.

Although Sebastian did want his questions to be answer, he sure as hell did not want to be caught by her fathers.  
He tried to remove his arms from around her, only to have her lean more into his chest. Somehow she ended up turning over so that her body was facing his, as her head buried in her shirt. Her small hands ended up touching his abs and he thought for a second she was awake, pretending to sleep. If not he didn't blame her. No one really could resist his abs.  
Smirking, he took her hands off of him, only to have a second later her small body curl into him. Not exactly sure how to react to the sleeping girl, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Figuring that he can get a couple more hours of sleep before Rachel would a) wake him up or b) her dads walked in and started yelling at them.  
He let his head rest on the pillow, and his eyes close to help him sleep. He listened and counted the breaths Rachel was breathing to help lull him to sleep. He began to pet her hair when sleep didn't find him. And that was how her dads found them.  
His hands letting her hair, as her arms wrapped underneath his upper arms. Her hands held his shoulders and the Berry men felt as if they had intruded on something.  
Sebastian's eyes flickered open to see two men standing beside their bed. His eyes followed theirs, to see them staring at Rachel then back to him. Knowing that this already looked bad he tried to defend himself.  
"I can explain." Pausing for a second he remembered that he didn't know how she ended up in his bed. "I can't explain."  
The taller man gave a small smile before glancing down at his daughter, "I know but we can." he said to Sebastian.  
The shorter man just nodded before turning away saying "Come on we'll explain over breakfast." before walking off.  
LeRoy looked at the young teens and smiled.  
"A little help?" Sebastian asked feeling her arms tighten around him when he moved.  
"She's clinging isn't she?" LeRoy asked as Sebastian just nodded.  
LeRoy gently pulled Rachel back far enough for him to slip out of the bed. Rachel groaned when she felt her warmth gone and curled into a ball.  
"Does she do that a lot?" Sebastian asked looking over at the small girl before following LeRoy out.  
"You have idea."

* * *

Rachel was cold. She felt very cold and she didn't know why. The heat was working perfectly fine and the blanket was thick enough to make her warm. Yet, she was cold.  
Opening her eyes, Rachel stretched out letting her body expand from the small ball she was in. Peering out from under the blanket, she noticed one thing.  
This wasn't her room.  
These weren't the pink and mustard yellow walls she woke up to everyday, this was the dark blue walls of the guest bedroom. How did she get here? Wasn't Sebastian supposed to be sleeping in here?  
Pausing for a second she could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Was he and her fathers down there?  
Maybe they could explain how she got to Sebastian's bed and out of her own.  
Yawning she lazily got up and quickly made the bed. Opening the door the voices and laughter grew louder.  
"…That is absolutely hilarious." She heard her dad, Hiram say with a laugh.  
It was after she could hear Sebastian chime in saying something that she couldn't recognize, followed by more laughter. Didn't her dad not like Sebastian last night? What changed?  
It was then she knew it was Sebastian charm and his likableness. Well at least Sebastian charm. That was pretty fast considering Hiram didn't warm up to people as fast as her other father. Rachel was pretty sure he didn't even like Finn.  
Rachel walked down the hallway, to the stairs and listened intently on what they were saying. Not recognizing the names being said between the two, she just shrugged it off and went into her kitchen.  
Her daddy was making pancakes as Sebastian and Hiram were to engrossed in their Convosation to notice her.  
"Hi daddy!" Rachel greeted cheerfully as she kissed his cheek.  
"Hi Honey! Would you like some pancake? It's blueberry your favorite." LeRoy said as he handed her a plate and began to hum.  
"What's that about?" Rachel asked looking over at two laughing.  
"Your dad found someone who swims and decided to discuss when he used to swim." LeRoy explained.  
"Dad used to swim? Sebastian does?" Rachel asked confused.  
"Where did you think those trophies and medals that weren't yours, came from?"  
"I just thought that they were all mine." Rachel confessed.  
"Not all of them. There are a couple that are your dad's when he used to swim. He was going to the national championship but then you were born the day before and he chose his family. He's been a fish out of water for a while. You've got to bring him over more. Your father is going to demand it." LeRoy said as he and Rachel ate on the isle.  
"Hi Rachel!" Sebastian waved finally noticing her.  
"Hey." Rachel said back surprised by how cheerful he was.  
"Good morning Honey me and Sebastian were just talking about swimming. We should go to one of his competitions when it's swimming season." Hiram suggested as he pulled out a seat for her beside Sebastian.  
"You don't have to do that. It's already enough that Rachel is coming to a big Lacrosse game of mine this Friday." Sebastian said as he ate his pancakes.  
"We don't mind coming. We go to most of Rachel's things sometimes we can't because of business. Unfortunately this Friday we are going out of town for a business trip in California." LeRoy said to Sebastian as he watched him glance at his daughter once and a while.  
"It's fine. My family is in Paris so they can't attend my games." Sebastian explained.  
"Really? That won't do. You should have someone there to support you." Her fathers looking between the two.  
"It's fine. There is no need to worry plus Rachel is going to be there, so I won't be alone."  
"Well if you say so. Rachel remember this time to bring your phone and tell us if you sleep over at Sebastian's." Hiram said which surprised the teens remembering last night.  
Sebastian and Rachel headed up stairs to get changed. Sebastian fine with wearing what he had yesterday. It wasn't that much longer that Rachel and Sebastian went in to the living room while her fathers cleaned up.  
"Your fathers are really nice." Sebastian said as he leaned against her shoulder.  
"I think they like you. They never really had a son where they could attend sporting events with. I wasn't in to sports and I guess dad kind of missed it." Rachel said as she pet his hair.  
"It really is nice. I never had anyone do that. Even you attending my game to support me is new."  
"Who said I was supporting you and not someone like Nick and Jeff?" Rachel said smiling.  
"One because you said you were coming to my game and two because you owe me for sneaking into my bed last night." Sebastian said in a teasing tone.  
"I don't remember how I got in your bed." Rachel said kind of embarrassed.  
"Apparently you used to sleepwalk when you were younger and you did it last night. Your fathers were telling me about. That and how you cling on to everything when you sleep. I understand that. You wouldn't let go of me and you were snoring in my ear." Sebastian said knowing he would get a reaction out of her.  
Rachel looked down at him and said firmly, "I do not snore."  
"Hmm sure you don't Berry. That wasn't what happened last night when you snuck into my bed."  
"If you knew I was in your bed, why didn't you tell me to leave?" Rachel asked him.  
"I was tired and trying to sleep without being disturbed by your snoring." Sebastian said smoothly.  
"If I was snoring you could of told me to leave then sleep."  
"So you admit you did snore?"  
You jerk! I do not snore." Rachel said poking his chest with way word.  
"Sure thing." Sebastian said as he sprawled out on the couch.  
"This again? I thought that West Side Story was the last time." Rachel said pretending to suffocate because of him on her.  
"Nope. Just the beginning." Sebastian said as he let himself relax.  
Rachel tried to adjust her body to something more comfortable. The difference between then and now was Rachel had a nice comfy blanket. Now she didn't. Even if he was quite thinly built, and didn't weight as much as someone like Finn, he was still bigger then her. Shifting a bit, Rachel ended up being logged between the couch and Sebastian.  
"Can you move?" She asked finally annoyed.  
"Mmm… No. I am actually pretty comfortable here."  
Rachel moved her arm from underneath him to the side, where she could move it more freely. Reaching up a little, she began to dig her nails into his side, making him wiggle a bit. Adding more pressure she watched as he began to squirm just enough to get her other hand out. Using all her strength, she pushed him off of her and onto to ground. She was about to laugh at him when he reached for her wrist and pulled her down with him.  
Rachel fell on top of him, groaning as her head hit his chest. Rolling off of him, she laid beside him and just stared up at the ceiling. It was seconds later the two began to uncontrollably laugh. Sitting up, the two lent against the couch as they began to calm down.  
Rachel laid her head against Sebastian shoulder and she could feel him stiffen. Curious about what was wrong but not wanting to leave, She just closed her eyes.  
"I've got to go." Sebastian said suddenly as Rachel's eyes flew open and saw him stare at the clock.  
"Do you have to?" Rachel asked and she found herself pouting in response.  
"As much as I would like to stay, I have to go. I have homework, lacrosse practice and other things to do." Sebastian said as he began to stand.  
"Can't you stay awhile?" Rachel asked, for some reason not wanting him to leave.  
"Sorry I can't. I wish I could but like I said-"  
"-Homework, lacrosse. I know." Rachel finished.  
"We can still text." Sebastian suggested took out phone. Rachel briefly forgetting that type of communication.  
Sebastian handed her his phone so she could add her number in. Running up the stairs, to her bedroom, she grabbed her phone and handed it to him. After adding his number in and making the name something along the lines of " -that-is-totally-hot,-sexy-and-amazing", he he handed her back his phone.  
"So I guess this is goodbye?" Rachel asked as they stepped onto her pouch.  
"For now." Sebastian said with one of his smirks.  
Biting her lip, Rachel stepped out and stood in front of Sebastian. Leaning on the tips of his toes to reach his height, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug.  
Sebastian stiffened for a second, not used to this much contact with another person he had with in the last few days. Shrugging it off, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Inhaling deeply, he put her down and gave her a genuine smile.  
Rachel watched as he walked off the pouch and got into his car. Walking inside Rachel received a message after she shut the door.  
From: -that-is-totally-hot,-sexy-and-amazing  
Rachel rolled her eyes at the name knowing exactly who it was.  
_'See you around Berry_.'  
The message read and Rachel couldn't help but clutch the phone to her chest.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, __Review__, Re-read._

_I was wondering what you guys thought of this chapter. Any clues where the next one will start?_

_I would like to know what you guys think about the chapter and the rating going up. I really do hope I don't lose any of you. I love you all, especially those who have stuck around since the beginning._


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian and Rachel 11

A/N: So this is my first chapter that is in the rated M section. Although there is nothing yet rated M. So first thank you for all the reviews and everything. all the spelling mistakes are my own and I'm not sure if that's how you spell Bieste but that's how I spell it. This story is does not have a Beta and I don't plan on having one yet. Next there are some things need to explain.

_'Text and thoughts'_

_"over the phone."_

And lastly Present is in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

_"So your dads know about Sebastian?" Kurt asked surprised._  
_"Yes. They let him sleepover in the guest room whenever he wants. Dad likes him because he can relate with swimming and daddy likes everyone. Plus Sebastian was honest and didn't lie to them." Rachel said as Blaine scoffed._  
_"That's no fair! I have been trying to convince your dads for the longest time that I am not trying to seduce their daughter. I'm the perfect gentleman! So they give into Sebastian but not me? It's unfair. Everybody likes me!" Blaine huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest._

_Sebastian just watched with wide eyes Blaine's out burst. In all the time he's known Blaine, he need saw this side of him. He was getting a fresh round of coffee for all of them and just walked into Blaine's scene._  
_Rachel looked up at her confused boyfriend, who was placing the coffee on the table._  
_"Blaine's in denial. Dad and daddy don't-"_  
_"I am not in denial. Your dads love me. They wish they could have a son-in-law like me." Blaine bursted._  
_"They found you in a compromising position with their one and only daughter. There is like a 50% chance that they don't like you." Kurt said looking at Blaine._  
_"Compromising position?"Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow, looking between Blaine who was looking at the door and Rachel who was staring at her coffee cup._  
_"We were practicing a scene for West Side Story. They happened to walk in when I was about to kiss Rachel. Since then they hated me. They don't think I'm gay. They think that I am a straight guy trying to steal their daughter's virtue." Blaine said as Kurt couldn't stop himself from laughing._  
_"That was just hilarious. Us picking up Rachel to go to the movie and LeRoy coming out with his shotgun." Kurt laughed as Blaine glared at him._  
_"Yup, the neighbors almost called the cops and Blaine almost died." Rachel said as Kurt couldn't._  
_"LeRoy? He never seemed like that type. I assumed it was Hiram, never LeRoy." Sebastian said Looking between an angry Blaine, and a laughing Kurt and Rachel._  
_"Do Rachel's dads know you're dating her?" Blaine asked, finally looking at them._  
_"No they don't." Rachel said as the laughing died down._  
_"Well I wonder what they'll think of that. I wonder what they would think when they find out that I wasn't the one who stole their daughter's virtue." Blaine said smugly._  
_Rachel gasped, turning red while Sebastian just glared at Blaine. Leaning in close to Blaine, Sebastian held his gaze as he began to speak, only loud enough for him to hear._  
_"Even if I did steal their daughter's virtue I can guarantee that she did enjoy every minute of it. In fact I can-"_  
_"-I don't want to hear anymore." Blaine said, his face redder then Rachel's._  
_"Well you brought up my girlfriend's virtue and since you keep talking about it, I thought you might enjoy me talking about it. If you don't want to talk about it then don't say anything about it." Sebastian said darkly to Blaine, surprising the other boy from how protective he got._  
_Sebastian leaned back in his chair, his hand firmly holding Rachel's. The dark expression disappeared as a sly smirk was plastered on his lips._  
_"Besides, Blaine, I don't talk to Burt on how you stole his son's virtue." Sebastian said as Kurt spit out his coffee on Blaine's scarf._  
_"We'll be right back." Kurt said as he rose from his seat and dragged Blaine off his to the bathroom._  
_"What did you say to him?" Rachel asked as the duo disappeared._  
_"Nothing other then what I just said."_  
_"I don't believe you. He looked scared for a second there like when daddy took out his gun, then his face went red." Rachel said as Sebastian wouldn't look her in the eyes._  
_"I might of said something along the lines of how much you enjoyed me 'stealing' your virtue. Then was going to go into to detail but then said something about how I don't like him talking about my girlfriend's virtue." Sebastian said as Rachel could hear a bit of an angry tone._  
_"Why would you say that?"_  
_"Well I don't like another guy talking about stealing your virtue and almost kissing you. I just don't. I don't care if he is gay but still-"_  
_"-I understand. After what happened with Finn it makes sense that you don't like it. I don't blame you. I'm just going to ask you to cool down a bit. Blaine is in love with Kurt. I'm totally crazy in love with you. Nothing is going to change that." Rachel told his as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his before pulling away._  
_"I love you too. It's just whenever I hear another guy talking about you and your virtue- even if it wasn't meant as an insult- I just get defensive." Sebastian said running a. Hand through his hair._  
_"Well you don't have to worry about someone else taking my virtue, you already have it." Rachel blushed._  
_"What did we miss?" Kurt asked as him and Blaine took their seats._  
_"Nothing. Just me telling my girlfriend how much I love her." Sebastian said staring into her eyes and bringing her hand to his mouth, as he kissed it._  
_Kurt just grimaced in watching the two. Blaine just watched his boyfriend's reaction and laughed lightly._  
_"I'm not used to seeing them like this. Still not used to seeing Sebastian in his lovey state. And Rachel glowing this much." Kurt said with a shudder._  
_"I can't help it. When I am around the girl I love it's hard for me not to treat her they way I feel." Sebastian said still staring into Rachel's eyes._  
_"How about you continue telling us how you two fell for each other?" Blaine asked as Sebastian finally looked away from Rachel._  
_"I guess we could. Although this part is more on me rather than Sebastian." Rachel said as leaned into the comfort of Sebastian's arm._

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing, signaling she had received a text message. Looking up at her clock, she saw that is was 6:25 a.m. Her alarm would go off in five minutes. Who would text her this early?  
Looking down at her phone she was Sebastian's name appear. She forgot she told him that she wakes up at 6:30 every morning to do her daily routine.  
_'Good morning sunshine ;)' _The message said as Rachel rolled her eyes.  
_'What are you doing up this early? I thought you liked to sleep in.'_ Rachel sent back as she got ready to exercise.  
It wasn't much longer that she began her morning jog. By the time she was finished it was about 7:20, and she was beginning to get ready for school when her phone ringed.  
_'Early morning lacrosse practice. Have to be prepared for Friday.'_  
Checking the time is was sent, she figured that he had already begun practice and that he wouldn't receive the text till later.  
_'Good luck! Can't wait to see you Friday.'_ Rachel texted back.  
As she was about to place her phone in her bag and head off to school, Rachel got a reply.  
_'I can't wait to see you either.'_  
Rachel found herself blushing and driving off to school with a smile lightening up her face.

* * *

Rachel had received messages from Sebastian all throughout the day. After every message Rachel would feel happier and could t stop smiling. It didn't go unnoticed by some of her fellow glee clubbers when she sat beside then during a class they shared. Nobody had questioned her because she had seemed a bit quiet which they found as a good thing seeing that they weren't being lectured by her.

Lunch rolled around and Rachel was going to the field to see Couch Beiste. For the last two days, she was debating on asking couch Beiste if she could join the lacrosse team. Even if she had just learned how to play and still didn't know much, Rachel thought that since McKinley profoundly sucked that it wouldn't take much to be on the team.  
Turning around the bleachers, Rachel could see the outline of coach Beiste across the field. Making her way past the football players, across the field, and through the sweaty boys, she found herself in front of coach Beiste.  
"Rachel what are you doing here, interrupting practice?" Beiste said her attention split between the girl in front of her and the players.  
"I'm sorry coach Bieste. It was my lunch and I wanted to talk to you about something." Rachel said as she stood tall in front of the coach.  
"Well spit it out, already! You can't put a pig on the table without it's legs!" Coach said in her weird way.  
"Well I was wondering if I could join a team. The lacrosse team to be more specific."  
"I'm sorry dear but all the try outs are done and over. Teams already made. Do you even know how to play lacrosse? It can hurt worse than football-"  
"-I know how to play." Rachel demanded.  
"Even if you know how to play I can't just put you on the team. And like I said the teams are already-"  
"-made. I understand that the teams are already done but I want to join. At least give me a chance to try. I just want to play. Please coach, please." Rachel begged as Beiste took her eyes off players and focused on Rachel.  
Her stare was intense. It was straight in her eyes and Rachel wanted to move somewhere else, but she didn't. She stood there and stared back at her. Suddenly Beiste smiled at her.  
"You remind me of me as a kid. I like how you stood your ground. Listen closely. After school we are having a girls lacrosse practice. I'll let you use some spare equipment. If you're good then I'll put you on the team. If you're and get more than five goals then I'll make you the captain." Bieste said to her as she nodded.  
"What time and where do we meet?" Rachel asked seriously.  
"Right after school on this field. Now get along to class and get some lunch!" Bieste ordered.  
"Yes coach!" Rachel said as she made her way back to the school as the bell rang.  
Little did she know that someone was watching her leave.

* * *

Her second last class was chemistry. The teacher assigned for them to work in partners and do a quick lab. Her partner ended up being Santana while sitting in front of them was Quinn and Brittany. Although none of them were close with Rachel they were willing to get the job done.  
"Hey Santana can you pass me the-"  
"-Can you tell your boyfriend to back off?!" Santana practically yelled at her.  
"What?" Rachel asked a bit surprised at the outburst. Also what surprised her more was that when Santana mentioned boyfriend her instant thought was Sebastian not Finn.  
"Tell him to back off. I don't need him getting all up in my face telling me that it's not right for me to be…" Santana suddenly finished.  
Rachel watched as her eyes darted up at the blonde in front of her before focusing on the table. Then it hit Rachel. She hadn't paid much attention to others around her being caught up in her own drama with Finn, but it didn't take more than a glance to see something going on between Santana and Brittany. Looking at her now and watching her watch the blonde in front of her she knew it. She knew that look. She recognized it with Blaine and Kurt. Santana was head over heels in love with Brittany.  
"I haven't talked to him in a couple weeks." Rachel whispered low enough for Santana to hear.  
Santana's eyes widened a bit before looking away. "That's weird seeing that you hobbit are dating the green giant. Even considering other factors. Just tell him to back off. I don't need him bothering me." Santana said as she poured one of the chemicals into a graduated cylinder.  
"I don't know if I could tell him to back off. I can try but it's Finn. He is hard headed and he doesn't listen half the-"  
"- Berry just listen for once. Tell him to back off I don't need him ruining my life anymore then he already did. I don't have much more time before everything worsens. Not half of the Glee club knows less then the school." Santana almost yelled causing those around to look.  
"What did he do?" Rachel hissed.  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard. You well soon. Word got out that I'm in love with some certain person and now it's going to screw up my whole life!"  
"Why is being in love with someone going to screw up your life?"  
"Because I'm in love with a girl and this society sees it as something wrong. Take Kurt for example see how they treat him? I don't need that on my case. I dot even know why I'm telling you this." Santana said as she closed her eyes and sat back on her chair.  
"People shouldn't judge you because you're in love with Brittany. Besides you've seen how strong Kurt has been with Blaine. He is stronger than ever. People stopped bullying him in general because they noticed it wasn't getting to him." Rachel said mixing in another chemical.  
Santana just stared at Rachel and slowly nodded taking it all in but before Santana could say anything, Rachel continued.  
"Look I know we hasn't been that close and I don't know if we never will but if you let something as some mindless idiots control your life you are not the Santana I used to know. That Santana didn't give a crap about what others thought. These people can judge you but it is not going to change the fact that they are never going to change or leave Lima. People like us are going to make it big, anywhere but Lima. The future is always bright even if the present seems dark."  
"Thank you." Santana whispered surprising the brunette.  
Rachel just smiled in response and continued on the lab, her and Santana working in peace.  
Suddenly Santana broke the silence between them. "It's not my business to say but seeing that you got my back when this whole thing comes out even when I didn't have yours, but a lot of things have changed while you've been hanging out with Lady Hummel and wonder twin."  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.  
"It's none of my business but I wanted to give you a heads up." Santana said, soon after the bell ringing and her leaving before Rachel could question her.  
Rachel ignored the texts that she received and just tried to figure out what Santana was saying. It must have been something serious if she was being nice to her- the nicest Santana could be.  
Could this be related to Finn? Or something else? Had her friendships with her favorite gays done something? Should she have paid attention? Did any of this have to do with Sebastian- no it couldn't of.  
Nobody knew of their friendsh- whatever thing they had. No one she knew of had been to Westerville that could have seen them and she was pretty sure no one saw him enter or leave her dressing room but then again he slept over at her house.  
But then Santana said things have changed since she started hanging out with Kurt and Blaine. She started hanging out with Blaine and Kurt at the beginning of summer after Mercedes had begun to go solo. She was still with Finn in the beginning of the summer. All she knew right now was that it involved Finn, her and someone else- that someone else being…?  
If Santana knew it was no doubt that part of the glee club knew and they were keeping her in the dark. Someone was bound to get hurt eventually.  
Making her way to her locker, Rachel placed her books inside as she saw Finn walking down the hall way towards her. Speak of the devil.  
Finn just stood there, his eyes hard and his jaw tightened giving off the impression he was pissed off.  
"Hey!" Rachel said seeing him not saying anything.  
"Hi." He ground through his teeth.  
"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked as he slammed her locker door shut.  
"Other than the fact I haven't spoke to my girlfriend in almost month because she is off hanging out with her best friends? Have you been avoiding me?" Rachel felt a twinge of guilt go through her when she realized that she was avoiding him and hiding through Kurt and Blaine.  
"It's not like that. I've been busy with school, glee, the play when it was still running-"  
"-Yet didn't have enough time to hang out with your boyfriend?" Finn asked quite loudly cause some to stare.  
"Well you were busy with football. I didn't want to disturb you from playing. I know last year I tried to make you quit and I thought that if I give a little space I won't want to force you Into doing that again-"  
"-I lost the football scholarship. When I needed you, you weren't there. Isn't a girlfriend and a boyfriend supposed to support each other? If that's true then you are one lousy girlfriend." Finn said and Rachel felt guilty.  
She watched Finn walk away from her and she was a lousy girlfriend. If she had paid attention and not avoided him like she did, she could've helped him. Yet she hid from him and ignored him. When he needed her the most she wasn't there. She wasn't.  
She needed someone to talk to. Glee could wait for a little while- anyways Mr. Shue was always late since he spends the first part with Ms. Pillsbury.  
Flipping her phone she selected a person who would listen. Someone who was not from this school.  
Walking through the crowded hallways, Rachel made her into the bathroom. Seeing no one inside she locked the door.  
_"What the hell Berry?!"_ Sebastian whispered into the phone.  
"I needed to talk to someone." She said in a broken voice and it took her a second to realize she was crying.  
_"Well you better make it fast. It's the middle of class and I can't pretend to be looking for an extra tube in the supply closet for too long."_ Sebastian said in a softer voice.  
"I just talked to Finn-"  
"-What did the douche say?" Sebastian asked bluntly.  
"He is not a-"  
_"-From all that you told me he is. Now continue."  
_"I was at my locker when he came by and started talking to me. He was accusing me of avoiding him and I insisted I wasn't-"  
_"You were."_  
"- but then we got to talking and I told him that I have other things like glee holding me up from being with him. Then he told me he lost the football scholarship and how I wasn't there when he need me. Then he called me a lousy girlfriend and walked away." Rachel finished.  
_"Hmm."_ Sebastian hummed through the phone.  
"That's all you got to say?"  
_"You guys are toxic. He was right about you avoiding him but it didn't seem that he was making much effort to talk to you. He supposedly lost a football scholarship but he can't lose something he never really had. He claims that you weren't there when he needed you, but he wasn't there when you needed him opening night. He if he didn't come opening night you guys were still opened for three day. He had no right to call you a lousy girlfriend without calling himself a lousy boyfriend. You two need to reevaluate your relationship."_ Sebastian said.  
"Thank you, Sebastian. I'm guessing that's the lawyer in you." Rachel joked, trying to bring the mood.  
_"You got it Berry. Now if you'll excuse me I got to get back to class."_ Sebastian said as Rachel heard someone call his name.  
"Bye Sebastian." Rachel closed her phone before walking out of the girls bathroom to the choir room.  
_'You might not of there for him, but he wasn't there for you either.' _Rachel thought as she walked into the choir room ignoring all the stares.  
Rachel took her seat between Kurt and Blaine, listening to them discuss a Katy Perry number for the club to do.  
She was right about Mr. Schue coming late. It was a couple minutes later he came in and wrote something on the board. Pushing hers and Finn's relationship to the back of her mind, Rachel threw herself into the assignment.

* * *

By the time glee was over Rachel had come to the conclusion that she needed to talk this out with Finn. Seeing that there was a chance he would blow up she debated to either talk to him in private or somewhere public. Choosing the first one, Rachel followed Finn out to make a time they could meet each other.  
She followed him through the hallway, calling out his name, but getting lost in the crowd of people. Eventually she saw him use a door anybody rarely used to the football field. Before going to it, he stopped and headed under the bleachers.  
Sneaking behind the fence she was able to make out one large body- belonging to Finn and a small one. More feminine. His arms were wrapped around her. If she leaned over just a bit more she would be able to see-  
"-Rachel!" Turning around she saw Coach Bieste in holding the door and waving at her.  
When she turned her head back the duo was gone. Following coach Bieste inside.  
What the hell was going on-  
"- Are you ready Rachel?" Coach Bieste asked as she passed some extra equipment to Rachel.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Just need to change." Rachel said as pointed behind her other locker.  
"Alright. I'll see you on the field. Remember the early bird catches the worm." Coach said as she left Rachel to herself.  
Could it have been true? Could Sebastian have been right? Had Finn been cheating on her? If he was, did anybody else know? More importantly with who?  
That was one of the questions that struck her more. Who would do that? Finn wasn't the popular quarter back he once was. The only people who would consider being with Finn is just some floozies and those in the Glee club. None of the girls would ever do that. They were all in relationships or not into boys like that which left one thing. He met another girl. A girl not from this school.  
When did he have the time for that? Well she hadn't seen him in weeks which left an opening but then Santana said something had begun the time she started hanging out with Kurt and Blaine.  
Had she really been ignoring her relationship this much, that she hadn't noticed the signs that he was cheating?  
Suddenly, Rachel felt guilt. This wouldn't have happened if she paid attention. Once again, if she just focused a little she might have noticed.  
What did this mean now? Was she even in a relationship? Was there anything to suffice from it?  
She needed to think about this but not now. Now she was going to have focus on lacrosse and making one of the world worst high school teams. How hard.  
Walking out in her gym uniform, she walked onto the field prepared to beat the team.  
"Berry!" Coach called her to join the group of girls surrounding her.  
Jogging up to the group of girls staring her down, Rachel pushed herself to the front.  
"Today girls, we have a new girl who wants to try out for the team-"  
"-But coach try outs are over. We can't let some random girl try out because she wants is a closed practice." A tall blonde haired girl said, while watching Rachel intensely.  
"This is my team. You'll do as I say. I don't care if you want her here or not. I've seen how you guys play and you need all the help you can get. I'm not saying she is going to be on the team, it's called tryout. Now crap on my leg, I'll cut it off. Get on the field and into position!" Bieste demanded.  
Rachel stayed back and watched the other girls run onto the field, some tripping over each other. Rachel could feel the coach's eyes lingering on her.  
"Why are you still standing there girl, get on the field and play."  
"I just wanted to make sure that if I get five goals in, I'll be the captain, right?" Rachel asked as Beiste looked at her skeptically.  
Beiste nodded as Rachel grabbed a lacrosse stick and went onto the field.  
"Okay girls it's all of you against The new girl. Except Natalie. Show the best you've got." Coach yelled as Rachel looked around to see some of the girls staring at her with smirks.  
All but the blonde girl who had made a comment earlier.  
Rachel watched as the girl jogged up to her.  
"What position do you usually play?" The girl asked, giving Rachel the idea she was probably the only one who knew how to.  
"I don't play a position. I just learned how to play. My friend taught me how-"  
"Great you don't play a position. Still makes me the girl who knows how to play. Look just stay out of my way and let me handle things. You probably will make the team regardless so let me handle things." Natalie said as she went to turn away.  
Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face her.  
"Look I get that you don't like me, but I know how to play. I know how to catch, throw and shoot. That is a hell lot more then these girls-" Rachel gestured to three that were texting"- know what to do. I'm not just going to stand idly by and watch you play. This team sucks and you and I both know it. For the sake of lacrosse let's do this as a team." Rachel said as she watched Natalie roll her eyes.  
"Fine. But this doesn't mean that you can boss me around like your little glee club. Only for the sake of lacrosse, I'll work with you." Natalie said before walking off.  
Rachel felt a sense of pride hit her, being able to get this girl to cooperate. After doing a bit of stretches to warm her body up, coach Bieste told everyone to play.  
It didn't take her long to watch Natalie's fluid movements get the ball and continue down the field. Rachel could see that she was passionate about lacrosse like Sebastian was, that maybe this team meant a lot to her.  
Following her down the field, Rachel watched as a girl ran up to Natalie and how swiftly she dodged it. Seconds later Natalie hurled the ball in her direction and Rachel ran a bit further to catch. Successfully catching the ball, Rachel saw some girls out away their phones and follow after her. Remembering how Sebastian taught her how to shoot. Closing her eyes, she pretended that he was behind her instructing her. Suddenly opening her eyes she swung forward and was shocked to see her actually get it inside the net.  
Frozen for a second, Rachel turned and saw surprised expressions of Natalie's and coach Bieste. It was about a minute later the shock wore off and Coach ordered them back to playing.  
Natalie approached Rachel, and Rachel was afraid she would criticize her on how she shot.  
Natalie placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, and said "I think we found out what position you play. You are an attacker."  
"Attacker?" Rachel asked confused as Natalie once again rolled her eyes.  
"In short terms for you to understand, you head straight in and make the goals." The other girls said before working off.  
Rachel and Natalie worked in a team continuing their progress. It turned out that Rachel was actually better then the team with the exception of Natalie. By the time that practice was over, the duo had scored 11 goals. The two were about to walk off towards the girls locker room when coach Bieste stopped them.  
"Natalie! Rachel! Get over here!" Coach Beiste yelled as Rachel's heart stopped for a moment fearing she wouldn't make the team.  
"We had a deal, Berry, five goals and you're captain. You're better than half my team. But-" Bieste glanced as Natalie who seemed royally pissed at Rachel getting coach. "- Natalie is also captain now too. You two are co-captains, Seeing you two are the only ones who really know how to play. You guys work good together and I want you to keep it up. Natalie I want you to tell Rachel when the days we practice and when are games are. Now you two are stinking up my field, go shower!" coach told them before they begun to walk off.  
They both walked in step and silence, neither breaking the ice yet.  
"You know we actually did pretty good out there. Other then you're shooting being a little sloppy." Natalie said.  
"Thanks. Look I know you don't want me as a co-captain but for this team I'm probably the best choice. I may not be as good as you but I can shoot and I want to join this team so-"  
"I didn't say that." Natalie intervened.  
Rachel just gave Natalie a confused look before both headed inside the locker room.  
"I may not be the best of people to talk to especially during my favorite sport but I could have been paired up with a worse co-captain. My question is where did you learn to shoot like that?"  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, her brows furred.  
"I mean overhand. It's the right way shoot. Most people use and underhand or sidearm which is wrong and bad. It surprised that you were actually doing it right and get the goal in. It usually takes people awhile to master it with a few slip ups here and there, yet every goal you scored was overhand." Natalie explained.  
Rachel blushed as she stared at the ground, surprised to be complimented by Natalie.  
"My fri-" Rachel stopped herself not sure what her and Sebastian was. Friends? Frinimes? The pause seemed to catch Natalie's attention. "my friend is amazing at lacrosse he taught me some stuff he knows recently and I decided what the hell? Why not try out for a school team." Rachel shrugged.  
"Hmm. Friends." Natalie said with smirk.  
"Why are you saying it like that?" Rachel demanded, her stubborn ways back.  
"Well judging by the way you said it, it seems to me you are more than friends or you hope to be. So how is this lacrosse playing boyfriend of yours?" Natalie asked, clicking her tongue before smiling:  
"Sebastian is not my boyfrie-"  
"So that's his name? Kind of a hot name for this lacrosse playing boy." Natalie said and saw Rachel glare at her when she mentioned how hot his name was.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about your boyfriend. I got to learn some boundaries-"  
"-For the last time he is not my boyfriend! And yes you need to learn some boundaries." Rachel bursted.  
Natalie just gave Rachel a bored look before backing off.  
"Ok. So we have practice every Tuesday, and Thursday. I've been trying to get the girls to practice on Sunday when we have a big game the following week. By the way, Monday we have game. Apparently some people from colleges are coming by to see are sad little team face off against one of Lima's finest. This means a lot to me seeing I want to get a scholarship or something close to that for lacrosse which means we got to whip these girls up to shape. Hey! Maybe you should ask your boyfriend to help us-"  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"- And we might have a chance to win a game for once. Right now I feel the need to introduce myself to you, seeing we are going to be teammates. I'm Natalie Lopez." The blonde girl said sticking her hand out.  
Natalie Lopez? Could she possibly be related to Santana Lopez? If so that would explain a few things but leave more questions.  
Placing her hand into the other girl's hand, Rachel shook it.  
"Rachel Barbra Berry. You wouldn't happen to be related to-"  
"-Santana Lopez? Yes I am. Although I am nothing like her. I'm her cousin. I live in upper east Lima while she lives in Lima Heights. I'm blonde and have green eyes and she is a brunette with brown eyes. Our personalities are way different too." The girl said.  
The two were different- everything but the personalities which were kind of close, seeing when they both met her they tried to prove how better they were to her.  
"Well I got to go, my rides here. I don't suppose you need a ride?" Natalie asked.  
"No thanks. My car is parked in the lot-"  
"-Don't need to know your whole life story Berry. I've got to go. Make sure to ask your boyfriend Sebastian about helping us Sunday-"  
"-He is not my boyfriend." Rachel yelled.  
"Sure. Just make sure you ask him about helping are sad little team. Boyfriend." Natalie said before leaving Rachel alone in the locker room muttering how Sebastian was not her boyfriend.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_MysteriousJ_

_Remember the three R's: Read, __Review__, Re-read._

_So the part about Rachel's virtue will be explained later in the story. It's something that is a big/minor part in the story depending on how you see it later._

_ So what do you think of this so far? What do you think will happen in the next? What do you think of the OC character Natalie? I need an extra person outside of the glee club. So any thoughts of Santana's cousin or on the pezberry moment?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for going MIA there for a while. School and stuff caught up to me. So same drill as before. [Insert me rambling] Anyways, updates aren't as frequent as before but I do what I can and I promised not give up so I'm not. Even if it takes me months to write I won't give up. This chapter contains a lot of dialogue and a bit of Sebastian being himself at one point.

_'Text and thoughts'_

_"over the phone."_

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Skittles.

* * *

"Hey." Rachel talked into the phone.  
She was currently laying on her bed finishing the last bit of her homework.  
_"Hi."_ The voice on the other line replied.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"_No, what's up or how you're doing? Jeez Berry, you went straight in not questioning me if I had gotten in trouble for you calling me in class."_ Sebastian said and she could hear a bit of anger in his tone.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble-"  
_"-Calm down Berry. I didn't get in trouble."_ He said as she could hear the humor in his tone.  
"Then why did you complain?"  
_"It's fun to make people apologize for no reason. Plus you never asked how I was doing, just assumed so."_  
"Oh." Rachel breathed seeing he was right.  
_"So what gots your underwear in a bunch, Berry?"_ Rachel blushed profusely at that comment.  
"I was going to ask you if you could do me favor." Rachel said biting her lip a bit nervous he would say no.  
_"Depends. What is it?"_  
"I was wondering if on Sunday you could help my lacrosse team-"  
_"-your lacrosse team?"_ Sebastian questioned.  
"Yeah. I kind of made my school's lacrosse team. Surprise! It wasn't that had seeing that when I was trying out half the girls were on their phones. Anyways-"  
_"-Congratulations, Berry. I knew you could make it."_  
"Thanks." Rachel replied with a bright smile on her face.  
_"Well seeing you did have me as a teacher it would be hard for you not to. You've seen my awesome skills."_ Sebastian said and she could clearly hear the smug smirk on his face.  
"Well I was wondering if you could teach my team some of your awesome skills. Help us get ready for a game on Monday. Would you?"  
_"Well since you put it that way- you know I'm actually going to need more than that."_  
"Isn't your ego boosted enough?" Rachel asked in a bored tone.  
_"Apparently not if you need help."_  
Coughing a bit, Rachel put on her fake voice tone and said politely, "Sebastian would you please will you help train my sad little lacrosse team in time for Monday's game with your absolutely amazing skills?"  
_"I would love to help your pack of misfits with my amazing skills. Maybe I could show you some of my of my other skills after."_ Sebastian suggested and Rachel could practically hear the smirk in his tone.  
"I don't think that I will be needing your other skills." Rachel said as she felt her face grow hot.  
_"Are you sure? I could give you a private lesson. Just you, me, the bed and pack of-"_  
"Nope. It's okay." She blurted out.  
_"I was going to Skittles. You have a dirty mind. You should know not everything that comes out of my mouth is dirty."_ Sebastian said dryly.  
"Says the guy who's first conversation with me ended up with him offering his services." Rachel said equally as dry.  
_"Nice to know I'm corrupting you. Although I would much rather corrupt another-"_  
"-That's it. All I want to know." Rachel blurted out again.  
_"If you let me finish a sentence for once you would have known that I was going to say another innocent person."_  
"Oh." Rachel breathed blushing madly at thinking of him saying something way different.  
_"Still corrupting is one thing, tainting is another. I would rather taint another- You're not going to stop me?"_ He said stopping mid-sentence.  
"Not this time. I figured I should let you finish a sentence seeing that it is me thinking dirty."  
_"I'm fine with that. I would rather taint another part of your body- other than your mind. Much lower actually."_ Sebastian finished and he could just picture her face red.  
"This is what I get for cutting you off? When I don't say anything that is when you say something dirty. I should've known." Rachel groaned into the phone.  
_"Pretty much. You should have know."_ He agreed.  
It was silent before the duo began to laugh uncontrollably. It was a couple minutes later that she finally spoke up.  
"So I will be seeing you Friday and Sunday?" Rachel asked.  
_"And Monday."_  
"Why Monday?"_  
"I have to make sure you that all my teaching didn't go to waste. Have to make sure I taught you well." _Sebastian Said not to just cover up the fact he wanted to see more of her.  
"Well thanks, I guess." Rachel said as she scratched the back of her neck.  
_"On another note how did things turn out with frankenteen? Did you talk to him?"_ Rachel's happy mood faded as her smile dropped off her face.  
"I didn't get to talk to him. I tried after Glee club but I made it to see him get under the bleachers and there was another shadow I could make out- but no I didn't get to talk to him." Rachel said trying to analyze what happened.  
_"Sounds to me someone gots a secret. Anything else happen?"_  
"Well in chemistry, I was partnered up with Santana, this was this was before I got into a fight with Finn. She was telling me something that how things have changed. That it began when I started hanging out with Blain and Kurt. I didn't get it though." Rachel tried to explain to him but it seemed more like she was to explain it to herself.  
_"Santana the Latina chick that gayface said is I'm the female version of?"_  
"That's the one." Rachel said as silence too over.  
_"I for one thinks he is cheating on you. If this all started when you began to hang out with sex on a stick and gay face then it gave him free reign to look at other girls or boys. You weren't giving frankenteen that attention he always got to you because you had friends to hang out with. From seeing him and what Blaine says about him- he is needy and demanding. When he doesn't get his way he throws a hissy fit. He probably found someone else to screw around with. If I were you I would break it off or at least confront him about it."_ Sebastian said to Rachel.  
"I can- I don't think I can handle being- he can't cheat. He couldn't of. He knows that I've had problems trusting people since what happened with my mother and Jesse. The egg incident- he wouldn't cheat-"  
_"-I think he knows that because of that you won't leave him. Even if he does cheat- or did- he knows you won't leave him."_ The words he said echoing in her head. Taunting her.  
"I don't-"  
_"-We both know it Rachel. You won't leave him. From what I had to listen to you say last weekend, from what Kurt and Blaine say when I force my way into their conversations- you won't leave him. You've changed from this demanding, stubborn, fearless girl to a little insecure child. The girl I saw yesterday is not the girl I am talking to today. Your friends are too afraid to tell you because they think that he makes you happy. They're worried about how you are becoming distant. I've known you for a little while and when yours and Finn's relationship is brought up you hide. You act as if you want out, yet you are neglecting to do so." Sebastian said as Rachel felt tears drip down her face. She knew he was right.  
"He got you down to the point where he is making you think that is your fault for all his failures. You believed that you were a lousy girlfriend and I could hear it in your voice that you thought it was your fault for when he didn't get the scholarship. I've got to go to warblers practice now. I want you to talk to your friends an ask them if you've changed. You would b surprised at what you get. Mainly I want you to believe in yourself again. Believe in the Broadway bound girl who sang "Don't Rain on my Parade" and killed it. Most importantly find someone else to put all your trust in, id you can't do it to yourself. Bye Rachel."_ Sebastian finished as Rachel listened to him hang up.  
Her phone was still against her ear, listening to the beeping noises. Her hand didn't move from her cell phone as the tears streamed down her face. Her tears soaked some pages in her text book- blurring up the lines.  
Those lines that were once so clear. Where she knew the page started and where it finished. Like what she wanted.

* * *

It was about a half an hour later the Berry men found their daughter like that, crying. It took less than a minute for them to pull her out of her trance and into their arms where she cried her eyes out until she passed out.

* * *

Rachel hadn't really spoken to anyone the next few days. Some were worried they would do something to make her depressed more. Even the kids who slushied her felt bad and didn't want to do it to her. She didn't demand that much solos in glee just sat in the back and watched others. Even those who were in the trouble tones noticed.  
Santana had tried to question her but then she would stare up at Santana would just shut up.  
The thing was that Rachel didn't know what she was upset about. The truth that Sebastian spoke or Finn.  
By the time Friday rolled around, Rachel felt a little more like herself. Enough to go up to the people who cared about who and ask if she had changed when she got with Finn this year.  
Most of the answers was yes, she had. Some repeated what Sebastian had said.  
Was it true then? We're they afraid to tell her the truth because they thought she was happy?  
What was worse was everyone didn't say anything.  
Rachel was currently sitting on her bed, getting ready to see Sebastian at his lacrosse game. Just because she was upset doesn't mean she wouldn't support her friend in one of the biggest games of his life. On that depended on his future.  
Picking up her keys, Rachel went into her car and began to drive off to Dalton. The game started in two hours and Rachel would be able to wish him good luck before it started.  
Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. Although throughout the week things had kind of been more silent between them. The texts sent to each other seemed more awkward. A few "Hi" and "what are you up to" was it.  
She didn't want things to be awkward between them and she planned on changing that today. He was right. She needed someone else to trust if she couldn't trust herself.  
What she needed was someone out of the glee club, out of her friends that would sugar coat everything for her.  
And technically Sebastian and her weren't considered friends really, and he wasn't in her glee club. So she knew who she would trust when she couldn't do it herself.  
She would trust Sebastian.  
It was risky seeing that she barely- she couldn't say barely because he confided in her his past and where he wanted his future to go- knew the guy and it might be misused. Yet, Rachel knew that the way he just told her straight up about Finn on the gave her the hint that he wouldn't misuse it or sugar-coat it for her.  
Arriving at Dalton, Rachel made her way to the field, already seeing some boys in blue and red jersey's running around the field.  
Rachel's eyes scanned the cluster of boys when she spotted one bronzed haired boy walking towards her. She felt herself smiling at seeing him approach closer to her.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Mysteriousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, __Review__, Re-read._

_So what do you think Of this so far? I know this is generally shorter then what I usually write a lot more but this chapter needs to end somewhere. plus I think you'll won't be pleased with the next._

_Plus I know I'm on some form of air crack putting that little fight in there..._

_This also reminds me. I'm looking for a cover for this story because it looks quite boring. If anyone is willing to make me one please PM me with a link or something or if you use tumblr, tag it as Smytheberry or Sebchel, **And** Of Warblers and songbirds. If I do choose yours (if you do choose to submit one) I will thank you in the next chapter and dedicate one to you. Thank you! I love you all!_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back! Surprise! sadly this is the cause of me getting into another pairing... my new OTP. BUT I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! Actually I was thinking about it, honestly but I decided against it once I saw all the reviews and love in my email inbox. So here my friendly readers, continue sending the love reminding me.

_'Thoughts are in italics'_

* * *

"Hey." Sebastian called as she walked towards him.  
"Hey yourself." Rachel replied as she walked beside him towards the bleachers.  
Suddenly, she felt Sebastian's hand wrap around her wrist and gently pulled her to the side, far enough so no one could hear them.  
"I didn't think you'd come." Sebastian said staring at his hand wrapped her wrist.  
"Why wouldn't I?" She breathed out.  
There was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them knew what to say, or who would speak first.  
"Look Rachel what I said earlier-"  
"-Sebastian I'm sorry for-"  
"You got first." They both said at the same time.  
"I shouldn't have-"  
"I think that-"  
They both paused for a moment, letting out a breathe they didn't know they were holding.  
"You can go first." Rachel said looking up to him.  
"It's okay, you wanted to say something so say it." Sebastian gestured.  
"It can wait you had something important to say."  
"Dammit Berry, just spit it out!"  
"Dammit Smythe just tell me what you've got to say already!" Rachel practically burst out.  
Sebastian was taken aback by her yelling at him, not expecting her to use the same amount of power.  
"I'm sorry for what said earlier this week. You came to talk to me about something that was bothering you and all I really did was just tell you stuff that would make you more upset. I didn't help you at all and that's no way to treat my only friend in Ohio. I'm sorry for being rude to you." Sebastian said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I shouldn't have just unloaded on you like that. You have other things to attend to then just me. I didn't know what you were going through that day. I didn't take into consideration that you have lacrosse, homework and the Warblers. That you might be just as stressed as I was. I had no right to just-"  
"-I didn't mind." Sebastian said interrupting her mini-speech.  
She looked at him confused, when he finally spoke up.  
"I didn't mind when you told me everything. It's kind of nice talking to someone outside of the Warblers and the lacrosse team. Hearing someone else's problems make mine seem non-existent. It's like an escape where I can get away from my own little world. The only reason why it passed my off was because you keep talking about a guy who clearly doesn't deserve you. It pisses me off because you're better than that. You always talk about how you think he's cheating on you or how he is doing that. Instead of talking about it with me you should just break up with him." Sebastian said as he avoided eye contact with her, slightly afraid that she might go tell him to fuck off and mind his own business or even worse: slap him.  
"I am." Rachel said confidently, more then what she thought her voice would sound like.  
"What?"Sebastian asked confused.  
"I'm breaking up with him. What you said that night was true. As much as I didn't like it there was no denying that it was the truth. I don't trust him…or myself. You were right to say what you did and I have changed. I did what you said and asked my friends. It hurt to know they thought that and that they did tell me because they thought I was happy. You were the only person who told me straight up and didn't try to make it sound sweet or sugar-coat it. That's why I trust you. When you told me to find someone else I could trust if I couldn't myself- I thought of you."  
Sebastian was taken back at what she had said about trusting him. No one trusted him because they knew what he was like. How he just used people for sex and used people to make his way to the top. Yet, she knew about all of him and trust him. Him. Not her friends she had know for a long time, him. Swallowing the lump in his throat he noticed her waiting for some kind of response and that was when he realized that he probably had some weird expression on his face.  
"I don't really know what to say. I could say I'm glad you're breaking up with because it was a long time coming but I'm not sure what to say about you trusting me. Other then don't. Don't trust me. Don't expect me to be all best friend's with you. You're just going to end up getting hurt if you do." Or worse I'll end up getting hurt' he thought but didn't say.  
Rachel took a step forward, grabbing his hand in hers. She looked at his smooth skin. Her eyes following his arm, up to his face, staring into his hard eyes.  
"I know but…I trust you. I trust you Sebastian." Rachel said letting go of his hand and pulling his arm, as they walked back to field. Sebastian didn't say anything to her and continued to stare hard at her.  
"So friends? I just thought you should know I don't want to be your best friend. Title's a bit overrated don't you think? It's just putting best in front on friends. I could easily put amazing or wonderful and it would suffice, don't you think?" Rachel asked him as he shook his head as he laughed a little.  
"I'll agree with you-"  
"-Sebastian! Stop flirting with girls and get over here, game's going to start soon! Oh hey Rach." Thad called as he approached them.  
The duo watched as the guy walked up to them and slung his arm over an uncomfortable Rachel's shoulders.  
"Seb, you didn't tell me that _my _girl was going to be here to watch me play." Thad said in usual lady's man charm.  
"You do understand that she-"  
"-Let me handle it, Seb. Look Thad I don't really remember what when on between us. I can't remember anything that night aside from meeting you and you feeding me drinks. So if you can remove you arm off my shoulders I would be very pleased." Rachel said matter-of-fact, slightly crept out that a guy she barely knew was being touchy with her being.  
Sebastian wanted to laugh at Thad's hurt expression. He recognized that one. He used it on some poor girl when she rejected him. Thad glared at Sebastian seeing his smug expression.  
"I'm hurt, my lady. You didn't remember that night? I was pretty sure Sebastian would've told you what happened." Thad said with a pout as Rachel looked between the two of them.  
"What happened that night?" Rachel asked, staring directly at Sebastian.  
"Hey look I got to go back on the field now." Thad said trying to avoid Rachel's stare.  
"What happened?" She demanded.  
"I should go with him. Got a game to play and win." Sebastian said trying to follow after Thad- who was pointing and laughing at him- when Rachel jumped on his back.  
"Sebastian will you tell me what happened." It sounded more like a demanded rather than a question.  
Unhooking her arms from around his neck, he placed the hobbit on the ground.  
"Nothing really happened. You danced with Thad, Jeff and Nick. Then a slow song came on and you danced with Thad and almost kissed him. I pulled you away before he could That's it. Done." Sebastian shrugged.  
Rachel sighed as her head looked down.  
"Why does this always happen?" Rachel questioned to herself.  
"Why does what always happen?" He asked confused.  
"Why do I always kiss gay guys or almost?" Rachel asked as Sebastian burst out laughing, quite loudly.  
"It's not funny, you jack ass." Rachel said hitting him on the chest.  
"Thad is anything but gay. Thad is straight. He's like me, he sleeps with everyone around- but he only does so with girls. For you to think he was gay, kills. I can't wait to tell him this."  
"That's weird. I was pretty sure he was gay. My gaydar must be off then, which is weird considering my dads and best friends are gay." Rachel said as Sebastian finally stopped laughing.  
"Smythe!" Sebastian and Rachel heard as his coach called his name.  
"That's my cue. Got to go play, be a captain and impress some certain people." Sebastian said glancing at a couple of men in suits.  
Getting up from where he was sitting on the bleachers, Sebastian walked towards his team when Rachel stopped him.  
"Break a leg. Not literally but you know what I mean."  
"Isn't that theater talk?"  
"Yes but I don't know much about sports and what to say. I know saying good luck is a bad thing in the theater so I didn't want to say it-"  
"-Thank you." Sebastian said as he let go of her hand and gave her a smile.  
Rachel watched as Sebastian left to where his team was, and made her way back to the bleachers. She thought back to the moment when she told him she trusted him. He seemed different with the comment and she knew what he was thinking. He wasn't afraid that he was going to hurt her he was afraid he was going to get hurt. After all that he told her about his family, she understood why he would have problems this issue.  
_'I can't promise that I won't hurt you but I can promise that I'll be there for you as long as you want me in your life. I want to be in it, so let me in Sebastian. Stop fighting me off, stop fighting with yourself. Trust in somebody if you can't trust yourself._' Rachel thought as she watched him make his way on the field.  
"Go Sebastian!" Rachel yelled when he caught the ball.  
_'Trust in me.'_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_MysterousJ_

_Remember the three R's: Read, __Review__, Re-read._

_oh and make sure that you get me off my fat lazy ass. Thanks!_

_Next Chapter: Sebastian P.O.V of what he thought._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sooo...I'm back! Yeah...So I might have ditched you all for a while but I've been busy with school. Exams, homework doubling and all. I'll try to update as much as I can. Maybe a little more often. I would also like to say that this chapter changes POV's because it was at first way to short but now it's better.

_'Thoughts are in italics'_

* * *

_Seb's POV_

Sebastian was surprised when Rachel had showed up. He knew she promised but after what he said, he didn't think she would come anymore. What had surprised him more was when she said that she was going to break up with gigantic and that she trust him.  
It was one thing for her to break up with the ass but a whole other for her to say she trusted him. It hit him hard when she said that, that maybe this friendship could potentially turn into something more even if he doubted it.  
He didn't want her to trust him. He didn't even trust himself. It was common sense that one of them would get hurt. It was the reason he never got close. And he had the feeling it was going to be him to hurt her.  
It was either he was going to run if something serious was happening or something worse.  
Yet, there was a part of him, deep down, that feared it would be her to hurt him. That he would get to attached, or something that would scare him.  
After what happened to his mother and how his father was he couldn't stand to be alone again. If she- if Rachel was in his life now, she couldn't just leave him. They passed the point of just acquaintances when they told each other their life stories. As much as he hated the word, they were friends now. Something he hadn't remembered having.  
With friendship came a lot of responsibilities, the biggest one, did he trust her?  
It had plagued his mind since she said that she trust in him.  
The thing with Sebastian was he didn't trust anyone. He didn't trust his father, his step-mother, the warblers, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad- the bottom line is he didn't trust people.  
But Rachel was more than people or anyone. She was Rachel Barbra Berry, his friend that he told his biggest secret to, the one he admitted to the feelings he had hidden for so long. He trusted her with it.  
He trusted her.  
Even if he was going to get hurt he trusted her. Smiling, an actual real smile, he far his team a prep talk before they all got into place.  
"Go Sebastian!" He heard his name being called from the stands. Glancing over, he saw Rachel standing with her hands cupped over her mouth.  
This was the first time he had someone on the stands cheering for him. The first time someone came out to support him. He couldn't lose now. He wasn't just winning for himself, he was winning for her. The loud mouth girl sitting in the stands, annoying others.  
_'This one's for her.'_Sebastian thought as he swiftly caught the ball and scored.

* * *

Rachel's POV

He was flawless. Sebastian was flawless. She would never admit it to him because his ego didn't needed to get boosted anymore- but truly he was.  
It was amazing watching him play. She could tell he put his heart, drive and emotion into it. It was showing on the field. The way he played with her last week most have been very easy for him- simple- if he was making it look as if it was nothing now. What he taught her was little- almost nothing- compared to what he knew.  
It was countless score after score mainly be him. The other team managed to snag a few goals but they were being shown up by Sebastian. There was a reason why he was captain and she just figured out why.  
His moves were almost graceful as his body spun and avoided the person coming at him. It would be insane if he wasn't offered a scholarship for this.  
Turning her head away from the game for a second she turned to see the men Sebastian pointed out, that would be critiquing him and seeing if this was it for him.  
All of them seemed to be watching him and nodding, writing stuff down. One was talking on the phone talking about #3 from Dalton. That was Sebastian's number.  
Hearing a horn, Rachel looked over to see the players on the field walking off and taking a break. It must be half-time. They had that in lacrosse right?  
Shaking it off, Rachel got up when she saw Sebastian walking towards her, water bottle in hand and helmet still on.  
"Hellp meh get dis off." Sebastian said as Rachel realized his mouth guard was still in.  
Rachel unlocked the sides and pulled it from him as he put his mouth guard in a case. She watched as Sebastian splashed some water on his face before drinking the rest.  
"I can't stay long, I have to go to the change room soon and prep the team and stuff." Sebastian breathed heavily.  
"Then why did you come?"  
"I wanted to see you." Sebastian admitted and it brought an awkward silence between them.  
"I mean being you're coach and all I wanted to make sure you knew how amazing I was." He covered up smoothly.  
"Ohh." She said sounding sadly disappointed. "Well I heard some of those guys talking about you. Well most of them were watching you and there was one guy on the phone talking about #3 from Dalton." Rachel said as she pointed to his jersey.  
"The guy in the brown suit, the one that's kind of bald at the top?" Sebastian asked as he gestured his head in his direction.  
Rachel turned her head a bit and looked, "Yeah, that's him."  
Sebastian's eyes widened, practically bulging out of his head.  
"He is Gregory Cult. He's the talent manager for NYU. I don't understand what he is doing in Ohio. He searches for talented athletes. He is one of the best for lacrosse."  
Rachel looked at his awed expression.  
"Well he was talking about you."  
"He couldn't have been. He searches for talent in not talented in-"  
"-You are talented Sebastian. You're amazing in lacrosse and he was looking at you because he knows it. He knows that if he doesn't take you one of these other men will. You going to be offered something. At least from one of them. You're really talented, I should know, I'm talented too." Rachel said as he looked at her.  
"Thanks." Sebastian said in a sarcastic tone hearing her comment about how talented she is.  
"Sebastian!"  
"Smythe!"  
"Cap!"  
Rachel saw his eyes flash between her and the group of guys calling him. He gave her an apologetic look as he shrugged.  
"Go! You have to win! Go show the other team whose the boss." She said with a light smack on the arm.  
"Sorry." Sebastian said as he leaned down, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before jogging off to his teammates.  
Rachel ignored the little fluttering in her chest, and the way her heart wished he would do it again. Instead she sat down and eavesdropped on some certain people.

Rachel had overheard that two of the men sitting in the stands were considering to make an offer to Sebastian. Rachel smiled at the thought of being right. Their focus was Sebastian but she could hear them talking about #21 Jeff Sterling, #9 Thad Harwood, and #17 Nick Duval.  
Looking away, Rachel watched as the teams began to assemble back in the field. It was obvious that Dalton was winning but there was a slight chance that the other team could win if the guy that was after Sebastian wouldn't back off. Although she doubt he is anything against Sebastian especially seeing him trip when Sebastian made a quick turn.  
The game was almost over. It was Dalton 23 and other school 7. There was no way the other school could win with only 2 minutes left. Then she saw it.  
The guy after Sebastian tripped him and pushed him to the ground. Rachel's heart was racing in her chest as she saw Sebastian fall to the ground and land on his ankle. The game briefly paused.  
Glancing back those men that were talking about him, began to shake their heads.  
"Fuck!" Her head whipped back to where Sebastian lay on the ground. She began to get up from her seat when she saw Sebastian's teammates help him up. He seemed to be able to stand on his own but there was blood coming from his mouth. Had his mouth guard come out?  
There was a five-minute break as Sebastian's teammates came to check up on him. Rachel began to walk up towards them as she watched Sebastian rinse his mouth out with water.  
"Smythe you're benched the rest of this game." An older looking man said to him.  
"Coach you can't do this-"  
"Don't back talk me son! You're hurt and we're already winning thanks to you. We need you to sit down and relax. The victory game is in a two weeks and we need you then. We don't need you to be bed ridden!" The coach yelled back at him.  
"You don't understand. I need to be out there! I'm not some smug little arrogant guy think that he can get away with this. You know it coach. I can still play the victory game in two weeks and do amazing. My foot is fine. So couch let me play!" Sebastian demanded and Rachel was surprised with all the guys on his team agreed with him.  
"Fine Smythe you're in but don't go telling me that your ankle hurts next week." His coach said as Sebastian high-fived some of his teammates.  
Rachel sat back on the stands and watched as the last 2 minutes progressed. Sebastian had managed to snag the ball from the guy who tripped him. It was the last few seconds and he scored.  
She got up from the stands and cheered for him as he did so, pleased that the game was over. Rachel watched as he gave him teammates high-fives and was practically bouncing with every step. She watched as he began to jog to her and found herself running to him.  
It was like one of those scenes you see in movies at the end of a big game. She jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck, his wrapping around her waist, as he caught her and spun her.  
"Congratulations on the win!" Rachel squealed as he put her down.  
"Thanks it's not like I don't always win." Sebastian replied rolling his eyes at hers, still smiling.  
Rachel finally got a look at him. He was sweaty and breathing through his mouth a bit, trying to calm his breathing. His clothes were clinging to him as his hands still held on to her sides. Her own hand seemed to be on his shoulders moving down to his chest, to slap it for the way he said that.  
"I'm also guessing you don't always trip by accident either." Rachel said teasing him.  
"It wasn't an accident that guy tripped me-"  
"-I know. I saw." Rachel said as Sebastian seemed to calm down a bit.  
He could see his eyes dart to the left and Rachel glanced over to see some of those men coming. He looked down at her with apologetic eyes, tilting his head.  
"It's okay. I'm just happy you won and you're ankle seems fine. I'll meet you in your dorm." Rachel said as she leaned up and gave him a quick hug, whispering how proud she was before waving goodbye and walking off.  
Looking back she saw as the men approached Sebastian and began to congratulate him for the win.

* * *

The duo didn't notice as some person from the other team holding a phone out and recording everything they had talked about before sending it to someone.

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Mysterousj_

_Remember the three R's: Read, __Review__, Re-read._

_So who do you think that was at the end? Extra lattes with Splenda if you get it right :3 (Anyone get that reference?)_

_Next Chapter: In Sebastian's dorm...Anyone know what's going down?_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I know, be pissed at me for being away but here's an update. To sum it up new school= harder courses. I solemnly promise to update more in the Summer, especially August._

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V_

"You know usually when someone wants to meet me in my dorm- or any dorm for that matter- it usually leads to something more." Sebastian said, wiggling his brow suggestively as he walked in to find Rachel sitting on his bed reading some magazine.  
Rachel looked away from the magazine and rolled her eyes at him as he walked towards her.  
"I don't know what you're talking about and I would prefer not to know." Rachel replied before going back to reading.  
It was a second later she found the magazine ripped out of her hands and Sebastian on top of her. He was on his knees, legs on either side of hers and hands on either side of her face.  
"You know we could make this something more. Maybe we could have a private lesson here- I can promise it will be enjoyable for the both of us."He told her as he leaned his head down closer to her, his lips hovering above hers.  
"No." Rachel said as he groaned and rolled himself off of her and laying on the other side of the bed.  
"You're no fun."  
"And you're irritating." She sighed.  
"Admit it, you like me."  
"Nope."  
"Admit it, you love me."  
"Not a chance."  
"Admit it, you secretly like me and the reason you don't want to have some fun is because you think you'll fall hopelessly in love with me."  
Rachel turned her head and looked at him, her eyes on his.  
"Never."  
Sebastian eyed her for minute before straddling her waist.  
"Admit it, you want my sexy body."  
"It's not sexy." Rachel said, giving him a bored look.  
"Admit it, you want to have all my lacrosse playing babies."  
"That would require touching you… no thanks." Rachel said and then felt Sebastian roll them over to where she was straddling him.  
"Admit it, you find me being underneath you hot."  
Rachel just leaned down and did what he did early. Letting her lips hover over his, she whispered "Not at all." before getting up and sitting next to him.  
"So anyways how did it go? What did you say? Did you get any offers?" Rachel asked distracting him from his "admit it" game.  
"I got offers from all of them except the one I kind of wanted. I didn't get any from NYU." Sebastian shrugged as Rachel felt a bit bad seeing that she pretty much told him he would get some sort of offer from them.  
"I'm sorry. I told you that you would get one-"  
"It's fine it doesn't matter anyways. Their loss not mine. Which reminds me, how did you get in? You don't have a key." Sebastian said as leaned back with his eyes closed.  
"Nope but Nick and Jeff do." Rachel said with a smile as Sebastian instantly sat up staring at her.  
"What do you mean they have a key?" He asked slowly trying to make sure he heard right.  
"They have a key. The opened the door for me when I said that I needed to steal your diary to post you're secrets online." Rachel lied through her teeth, almost laughing when she saw his eye twitch.  
"They have a key! What the hell! I leave my key at Warblers practice once and they take it and make copies. I have no clue what they could've been doing in my room since then! I need to get my locks changed-"  
"-I lied."  
"You what?" Sebastian asked her.  
"I lied."  
"Why the hell did you lie? You made me think that I would have to burn everything because the wonder twins were in here. And how the hell did you open it?"  
"Spending an afternoon with Santana in the choir room helped. She taught me how you can use a nail file of a pin. That's how she stole one of Mr. Schue's vest." Rachel shrugged as Sebastian began to calm down little by little.  
"Still doesn't answer why you lied and scared the crap out me."  
"Pay back for making me believe that I slept with you last week." Rachel said with a victorious smile on her face.  
About a second later she found herself underneath Sebastian.  
"I'll make you think I slept with you. You wish I did." Sebastian muttered under his breath as he dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her.  
"Sebastian stop!" Rachel squealed as she couldn't stop laughing.  
"Admit it, you want me."  
"Never! Sebas-" They both stopped as they there was a firm knock on the door.  
Sebastian got up and walked towards the door. Before answering it, he tilted his head towards the bathroom hoping that she got the idea. He watched as she walked into the bathroom and heard the door close before he opened his door.  
He was surprised when he was the guy from NYU at his door.  
"Hello Sebastian may I please come in?" The man asked as Sebastian opens his door wider to let him in, still confused.  
"I had asked some of your teammates where your dorm was. I didn't want to disturb you while you were talking to all those other men. I couldn't seem to find you after the game so I came here." The man stated.  
"If I may ask, why are you here?" He said as he gestured to sit on the couch.  
"No thank you I won't be staying long after to be on a train very soon." The man passed up and Sebastian was a bit fearful of what he was going to say.  
"I just wanted to come talk to you about you career. You future is bright for lacrosse. I've watched how you play and I haven't seen anyone in all my time searching play like you. I am pretty sure you have heard of NYU's scholarship program for sports, it is quite exclusive. I would like to make an offer to you for playing for the NYU's lacrosse team. Unfortunately my train leaves in an hour and I have to there soon, So I wanted to leave my card and later discuss your future at NYU." The man said as he gave Sebastian a card then approached the door.  
"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Sebastian." The man said his eyes briefly flashing to the bathroom door that was a bit opened.  
Sebastian nodded and closed the door after him. He turned around to see Rachel swing the bathroom door open and run to him. He had barely any time to prepare for the impact of her knocking into him.  
Seconds later he found himself on the ground with a happy Rachel on top of him.  
"I told you, you would get an offer! I told you!" Rachel cheered as he sat up with her on his lap.  
"You did! I got an- well not an offer yet but I'm going to!" Sebastian said excitedly.  
"You know this means we can both be in New York together. We can have so much fun there I can't wait-" Rachel continued going off on a list of things they could do.  
Sebastian just nodded, watching her. The excitement still racing through his body. Finally it began to cool down and Sebastian's hand was idly playing with a piece of her hair.  
"-and we can go to Time's square and see all the bright lights."  
"We can walk down a street and end up lost." He continued staring into her eyes.  
"We can watch a Broadway musical that I will one day be the lead in." She whispered.  
He tucked the stray hair behind her ear, letting his fingers just linger behind it.  
"Just you-" he began to move in closer, their eyes both closing "-and me in New York." He finished as his lips were about to touch hers.  
He could already feel the softness of her full lips and he hadn't kissed her yet. He just needed to lean his head in a little more-  
"And Kurt." Rachel said with a giggle as he pulled away from her.  
Damn Kurt. Still cursing him in a time he was about to kiss a girl. Probably payback for trying to steal his boyfriend. He didn't know how but somehow it was Kurt's fault from stopping him from kissing this amazing girl.  
"And Kurt." Sebastian repeated as he dislodged himself from Rachel who looked oddly disappointed.  
"I know you don't like him but he can be fun… when you're not trying to steal his boyfriend." Rachel said as he snorted.  
"And you would know this how?"  
"I tried to turn Blaine straight." She whispered.  
Sebastian stared at her, an amused smirk on his face.  
"How? Why?" he asked seconds from laughing.  
"This was before Kurt and Blaine were dating, when they were both still Warblers. Kurt had this huge crush on Blaine and I was one the rebound still because Finn and I had broken up. At the time I was still hoping we would get together. So anyways Noah found out that my dads would be away so we threw a party at my house. It was my first time drinking and I was hanging around Finn he called me a needy drunk. In retaliation I said we should play spin the bottle. When it was my turn it ended up landing on Blaine, we kissed and sung an amazing duet. The next day I called him and we went on a date at the revival theater. Kurt was being kind of mean maybe because this wasn't the first time I stole someone from him. Or at least tried to. Anyways he found out that me and Blaine went on a date and said that the one way to test if we actually did feel something was to kiss. Turns out that Kurt was right about it being our alcohol levels being high. I kissed him while he was waiting in line at the Lima Bean, in front of Kurt, and when it ended he claimed he was a 100% gay. That was why I asked you earlier if Thad was gay because I have a habit of doing that."  
"So what amazing duet did you sing?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out two cans of pop from his mini-fridge.  
"Don't You Want Me."  
"I think we could rock a better duet. The two leads singing with each other." Sebastian mused.  
"You're the new lead? So you're the one that replaced Blaine as lead Warbler." She said as he nodded.  
"Yup. It wasn't that hard because they based most their stuff off of one lead singer, the disadvantage of being a warbler. So when Blaine left they were left at a standstill 'till I came in and fixed them."  
"You know if we were to do a duet leader vs. leader it would technically be Finn and me singing against you because I'm a co-captain." She said as his eyes darkened at his name.  
"I would prefer to have someone who can actually sing and dance." Sebastian said to her.  
"One day we should go to a Karaoke bar or my basement-"  
"-Trying to lead me to a make out session, Berry? I must say, you don't have to lead me to your basement, we could just do it here." Sebastian teased, watching Rachel roll her eyes.  
"No, I'm not. I have a stage in my basement to give impromptu performances to my neighbors-"  
"I can give you an impromptu performance with my mouth, then later my body on stage next to yours."  
"No that kind of performance, Sebastian."  
"Dirty girl. How did you know I wasn't talking about my voice. You need your mouth to sing and body to dance. Who have you been hanging out with?" Sebastian asked innocently.  
"You." She said poking him the chest. "I should really avoid you, you're corrupting me. I guess you were right about something." Rachel shrugged as she placed her pop down.  
"I think before I corrupt your mind anymore that we should go to sleep. I'm tired from playing and it's pretty late. Plus your dads already gave you permission to sleep over." Sebastian said as he got up, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.  
Rachel shrugged and waited for Sebastian to be done. When she heard the tap stop running, she turned her head and so him walking out, clad in just some shorts. Blushing a bit at seeing him shirtless, Rachel quickly turned her head, earning an eye roll for Sebastian.  
"Do you always sleep with a shirt off?" She asked staring at the wall.  
"Nope. I just do when I'm with you so you can enjoy this body." Sebastian said flexing his arms as Rachel glared at him.  
"I'm kidding Berry. Calm your berry and stop looking at me like you want to kill me. Let me guess, you're not used to seeing a guy with their shirt off?" By the blush that darkened her cheeks, he assumed so.  
"You should fell lucky that I'm even wearing shorts. Half the time I just sleep naked. Don't ask me to a put a shirt on because I won't. Now do you have any clothes or am I going to have to give you some?"  
Rachel pointed to a small pink bag on the floor, that Sebastian noticed for the first time. It was odd he didn't notice because it was the only pink thing in the room. He nodded as he watched her as she avoided giving him eye contact, pick up the bag and head to the bathroom.  
Sebastian just cleaned his room a bit before getting under the covers. Burying his head in the pillow, he heard the bathroom door open and peaked up to see Rachel wearing a pink tatami top and some shorts. He should have figured her beg wouldn't be the only thing pink. He saw put her pink bag down by the closet before walking towards the bed.  
"Yes?" Sebastian muttered into his pillow.  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
Flipping over to his back he looked up her, still sprawled out in the bed.  
"Well since this time you're not drunk and didn't pass out on my bed, you can take the couch." He said, handing her a pillow before getting up to bring her a blanket.  
He saw her frown and look a bit disappointed as he gestured to the couch. Bringing down a folded blanket from his closet, he turned to see her laying on his bed with her eyes closed.  
"Oh no, no this time." He said as he put the blanket back and closed the door.  
When he was standing over her, he saw her eyes open and peer at him.  
"You're not sleeping in my bed this time." he stated firmly as he watched her make not notion to move.  
"Please Sebastian." Rachel said with a pout.  
Dammit. It was like his sister's pout. The one he never could resist. He was pretty sure she knew he was breaking because of the glint in her eye. Rachel sat up and grabbed his hands in her smaller one.  
"Pretty please Sebby." She begged and he was going to cave. No one but his sister had permission to call him Sebby but it looked like she was going to get away from it.  
"Fine just don't call me Sebby." He said to her, not wanting her to call him that because here was no doubt she would use it against him like his sister did.  
"Yes! Thank you…Sebby!" Too late she already was.  
Sebastian walked over to the other side of the bed and got in.  
He could feel Rachel tense and realized this was probably her first time sleeping with a boy and being awake instead of asleep like the last few times.  
"Calm down Berry. You've slept with me before." He looked over and saw her tense a little more.  
"Not like that. Dirty mind. Just relax and sleep." Sebastian said as stayed to his own side and closed his eyes.  
He felt the bed shift and saw Rachel curl her body in a bit. It as weird for Sebastian. He was used to her sleeping in his arms when she didn't know until she woke up the next morning. He wasn't used to this and he hated to admit it, but he wanted to have her in his arms. It seemed more comfortable and logical. He felt kind of cold knowing that there was warm body right next to him but he couldn't touch. He seriously didn't want to ask her permission to hold her while she slept it seemed a bit odd.  
His eyes wandered over to her small form and could see her but tense. She looked like she might be shivering a bit which has him an excuse to pull her into his arms. And he did.  
He scooted over a bit a gently pulled her into his arms. He could see her brown eyes looking up at him in the darkness of the night. He could make out her eyebrows knitting together as she asked him a silent question.  
"You looked cold. This blanket doesn't do very much." He whispered to her and felt her head nod.  
Strangely she seemed to relax into his arms and cuddle Ito his chest. He could feel her legs tangling with his and her head tucked just under his neck, her cheek against his shoulder. Her hands were against his chest and he could feel her hand gently caress his chest with her fingers.  
He found his arms wrapped around her low back, resting against her side. One hand against the warm skin that was uncovered when her shirt had risen, his other hand was moving petting her back. His head laid atop of hers, his chin resting on hair.  
It as such an intimate position they were in. Something that friends wouldn't do. Lovers perhaps but it was something more. He knew it but didn't want to acknowledge it. Neither did she.  
He could tell she was still awake because her hand was still moving against his chest. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation and the little sparks the ignited with every touch. He could feel her hand move lower and wanted to smirk when he realized she was feeling up his abs. He hadn't remembered her doing this the last time. Then again he was fast asleep both times.  
He kissed the top of her head, enjoying this feeling that was lurking inside of him. Eventually he felt her hand stop and move up to where his heart was. It rested there as she fell asleep in his arms.  
He felt content that he fell asleep there holding her. Her breathing soothing him to sleep.

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_MysteriousJ_

_Remember the three R's: Read, __Review__, Re-read._

_Extra cookies for those who got the Hunter reference. Now we just need some more Warbler loving before the Klaineapocalypse. Enjoy loves!_


End file.
